Alois' family
by CSMichaelis
Summary: Goes along with Alois and Naveen. A look in Alois ' life as a demon and his family. I don't own black butler just my own characters n
1. Chapter 1

"Nero, no!" Alois shouted angrily at the small hell hound. The dog tilted his head, Lenora's doll still dangling from his mouth. The infant wailed inconsolably from her crib.

"Drop it!" The puppy stood up and attempted to run only to be caught by the blonde demon and lifted into the air until he was staring into Alois' eyes.

"I said drop it." Alois growled, Nero whimpered and dropped the toy.

Alois held the dog at arms length and proceeded to open the back door and set him outside.

"Naveen can get you when he comes back." He said coldly before closing the door and returning to his daughter. He picked her up and held her close.

"I've got you love, you're okay now." He promised.

Alois examined the doll and noticed it was torn, he sighed heavily.

"We'll see Hannah in a few minutes, I'm sure she'll fix it for you, she loves you so much." Alois made his way to the nursery and placed several bottles into a bag as well as the doll. Lenora had quieted and Alois chose a pink dress to put her in.

He held it up for her to see

"Do you like it?" He asked, a smile formed on his face when his daughter made grabbing motions toward it.

"I thought you might, let's get you out of your night clothes and dressed for the day, then we'll go see Hannah and uncle Luca." He promised. Lenora cooed happily, she loved her family, Alois was sure of it. The infant often grabbed for her uncle and grandmother during visits. Claude would watch from a doorway or from the corner of the room. Alois made it clear that he wasn't to touch the child. The blonde demon could never trust the spider after what he had done.

After Lenora we dressed,Alois grabbed the bag and crossed the pathway to Hannah's house where Luca rushed to greet them.

"Brother, Lenora!" He shouted excitedly.

"Hello Luca." Alois said grinning as his brother wrapped his arms around him.

"Hannah said you were coming, I wanted to wait for you, I've missed you so much."

"I only live over there, you come over everyday."

"But you're not here anymore." Luca stared down at the ground.

"I know, I'm sorry, Hannah doesn't like Naveen enough to have him here long let alone live here. When you have a mate,you're supposed to be together."

"what about your little brother?"

"That's why I live so close." Luca smiled.

"So you can be with me a lot?"

"that's right."

"you still love me?"

"I'm always going to love you, I wouldn't have put your name in Lenora's if I didn't."

"Lenora has my name too,I remember you showing me when she lived inside you. Did.. Did it hurt brother,to have her in there?"

"A little." Alois replied as they made their way into the house.

"I don't want to have any babies, it doesn't sound nice."

"Well, you're not old enough to anyway."

"Alois, how are you?" Hannah rushed to the boys happily and embraced the eldest.

"I'm fine." He handed the baby to Hannah who began to cuddle her. Lenora was content in her grandmother's arms.

"she's getting big." Hannah commented.

"growing too fast if you ask me. I'd like to keep her this little forever."

"It's only natural for a mother to want that. Unfortunately, there's not much more that can be done to prevent it. Children grow up." Hannah seemed upset by her words. She thought of Alois. He had grown in many ways, he had shown her that he was stronger now. He wasn't afraid to be without anyone and he had joined the royal guard, fought in wars and managed to bring a beautiful baby girl into the world. Her son,though he still resembled the young boy who she had once served had grown.

"Hannah, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"how much you've grown. You have a different life now and I am very proud of you."

"Then why does it make you feel sad?"

"Because for a long time, you were my little boy, you needed me and I miss that. When we first arrived here, you and Luca began thinking of me as your mother and I -"

"You always will be my mother, just because I have a mate and a daughter doesn't mean I don't love you anymore. You still see me everyday and you were there when I had Lenora, I don't think I could've gotten through it as well if I didn't have you right beside me. I still love you very much."

"I was honored to be there when you gave birth to her and when you allowed me to be the first to hold her. It's something I won't ever forget."

"Then you'll remember that Naveen was there but I was looking mostly to you for comfort. You're always going to be my mother and I'm not afraid to admit that I do need you, Lenora needs her grandmother. Actually, I need you to help me with Lenora's doll, that stupid dog got hold of it and I was hoping since I'm here i could ask you to fix it for her." Hannah smiled.

"Of course I will. I wouldn't be a good grandmother if i refused."

"You're the best grandmother ever, the best mother." Hannah began to lead her sons further into the house.

"Hannah?" Alois called softly causing her to turn around.

"I never did tell you that I'm sorry for what I did to you when I was human. You were the one that truly loved me and wanted to protect me, i was blind to it and I'm not proud of what i did to you." Hannah carefully knelt down in front of the boy.

"I have never held any of it against you. I love you and Luca very much. Even then I knew you didn't really understand, i am not angry and have never been with all you went through,it's only natural that you acted out. But when you did understand, you stopped. I don't want you to feel badly about it anymore." She kissed the top of his head.

"You've been so good to us,when I lost the baby and was ill, you never left me, i can't tell you what that meant to me."

"I was there because you are my son and you needed me. I wanted to be with you, but now you have her back and you're the mother this time. You are a great parent,you learned from your past and are giving her a better future."Alois rested his head on Hannah's shoulder.

"Thank you." He said. Hannah stood up still smiling.

"Let's get Lenora's doll fixed shall we?" She loved her sons and grandmother daughter unconditionally and nothing was going to change that.

A/N I wasn't going to write anymore Alois and Naveen stories but someone expressed interest so I might. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're still coming tomorrow afternoon aren't you?" Hannah asked hopefully as Alois made his way to the door.

"Of course we are, thank you for fixing the doll, Do you want to bring Luca over tonight, we're not doing anything and if you don't have anything in mind I can have Naveen as Victor over so he can play with Luca.

"We'd love to." Hannah answered.

"Good, anytime after five. Lenora should be awake from her nap by then." The infant reached out to Hannah.

"She wants to give you a goodbye cuddle." Alois said handing the child to his former maid. Hannah took Lenora and hugged her gently.

"I will see you very soon. I love you dear one."

"She loves you too." Alois smiled. "So do I Hannah. I'll see you tonight then."

"With as much as he's over here, he might as well live here. " Claude commented.

"It would be nice if that were possible." Hannah replied.

"Why can't they live here?" Luca asked.

"Because Hannah hates Naveen and I can't trust Claude with my daughter. I won't give him the chance to hurt her."

"I've never hurt that child, I take great offense to your -"

"You killed me, why would I let you near her?"

"I've told you I -"

"you're sorry, I know. It's not going to change what you did is it?"

"Alois,I've acknowledged the mistake and I will not make the same one twice." Claude said softly.

"You're right, you won't. I've learned from my own mistakes not to trust you with anything important. Lenora and Luca are very precious to me and I will not allow you to hurt them." Alois walked past Hannah to Claude.

"I'm stronger now, and I don't need you anymore,if you ever do anything to my family, that includes Hannah, Luca, Lenora and Naveen, I'll rip your legs off and crush you. You don't scare me Claude."

"I assure you I won't harm your family. I give my word that I will do all I can to protect your loved ones, even at the cost of my own life."

"I know what your promise is worth. Stay away from my daughter." Alois said coldly. Hannah beamed with pride for Alois and what had been said. The blonde demon took Lenora and bid his mother and brother goodbye before returning home to find Naveen waiting to greet them, He became upset when he noticed the look in his mate's eyes.

"Do I need to go and teach that damn spider a lesson I promise he will never forget?" He asked. Alois shook his head.

"No, we're fine, it's just, he actually thought I would let him near Lenora and that because he acknowledged that what he did to me,I should just act like it's okay. It's not and it never will be." Alois placed the baby in the bassinet and sat down.

"No, it's not. But to hang on to what that jackass did to you will only give him power over you, don't give him that." Naveen pulled him close.

"What would you suggest then, let him have our daughter and -"

"No Alois,I want you to let it go, for your sake. Let go and move forward. That is all I ask."

"Maybe you're right love, but I'm not sure I can."

"It's understandable and in time perhaps you will. You did the right thing."

"What do you mean?"

"You told him I presume. "

"I did, I also told him that..i don't need him anymore and I'm stronger now,to stay away from my family. I meant it." Naveen tilted his head up carefully and kissed him.

"I'm so very proud of you precious one. Truly you have come a long way." He kissed him again, this time more passionately.

"When can we expect Miss Hannah and Luca?" Naveen asked after they parted.

"After Lenora's nap. Do you think you can get Victor over here to play with Luca?"

"My dear Alois, he's already on his way, but we do have some time before he arrives. I think we should make the best of it." Alois smiled .

"I agree, what should we do?"

"Oh, we'll think of something." Naveen lifted Alois into his arms and sat him on the couch. He kept his mate in his arms and the two demons made themselves comfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm not going,if you want to take Lenora with you then I won't stop you, I'll visit Ciel and then have tea with Hannah and Luca." Alois said stubbornly as he filled the bottle for his infant daughter.

"But Precious one, I'll be there, they won't disrespect you in front of me,if they do I promise you that I will handle it."

"No, they'll just disrespect me when your out of the room like last time." Alois gave the bottle to his mate.

"Alois,last time we had to tell them you were pregnant, it was a bit of a shock to them, that's all." Naveen said raising Lenora into his arms and offering her the bottle.

"Your family hates me,I'm not going to stand there and take their abuse. I've had enough of that in my life."

"You've had far too much,I agree. I love you Alois, and I won't allow it."

"It doesn't matter,they do it all the time,I'm never going to be accepted by them which is basically a lifetime of abuse from everyone there except Victor." Naveen moves closer and kissed Alois.

"You will never have to hear those nasty comments again."

"You can't promise me that, as much as I know you want to. The fact is that they've never cared for me being with you and-"

"You bonded with me not them. I chose you,and I stand by the decision,you are my mate Alois,my family and I intend to make sure you are happy and you always know that I love you and our daughter above all else."

"Do you have any idea what they said to me last time when you stepped out?"

"No my love, I can't say I do, but if you tell me, I will see to it that you are given an apology."

"It's not enough. They said that if you wanted to have a baby, you could have looked around a bit longer and found a better mother for your child. Your mother told me that she was hoping that after I lost the baby the first time, it should've been obvious to you that it was a sign that I wouldn't ever be a good mother. When I was really ill from it, she thought it would be for the best if I had died so you could let go of the idea that I would be worthy of being your mate. You know what, she's right,I'm not the best, the smartest or anything like that. Maybe if I had, I wouldn't have put so much stress on your relationship with your family." Tears fell from the blonde demon's cyan eyes. Naveen gently laid Lenora in her bed before embracing Alois.

"Never say that precious one. If I had lost you, I couldn't have continued to live. My heart was already breaking to see you in such pain. I would never love another as I love you, you are perfect to me. I'm so sorry that she put you through this. When we did lose our child,it was beyond devastating as a father, I know that there are no words for that pain. I can't begin to imagine what it felt like for you as a mother. Your life is important to me,even if we had no children I would always cherish you. No one else can ever be my mate and I couldn't ever allow anyone else to be the mother of my child. I love you far too much for that."

"Don't know how you can say that." Alois said as Naveen held him.

"It's the truth. You are my one and only love. What happened with our child wasn't your fault at all,it had nothing to do with being a bad mother, which I should mention you are not. You love Lenora with all your heart, you would do anything for her and you tell her that. She's safe with you and she knows that she's loved,Alois, please don't let my mother convince you that anyone would be better off without you,I call you my precious one for a reason. I know that in your past you have been lied to but I will never be that way with you. When I tell you that I love you, it's absolutely true. I asked you to be a mother, does that not tell you something in regards to my feelings for you?" Naveen's soft voice was calming to his mate.

"unfortunately, I can't make her like you, but I will make her respect you and by the end of the evening, you will have her apology as promised."

"It's hard to believe your mother is Ann's sister. Ciel loves his mother -in-law, she loves him like he's her own. I don't expect that, I just don't want go through this anymore." Naveen lifted Alois into his arms and held him close while the slightly younger demon rested his head on his mate's chest.

"Come with me,she will never again hurt you, I want you to see how much you mean to me." Alois hesitated but nodded, he trusted Naveen.

"Thank you, we must get ready now, since Lenora is sleeping, it should give us plenty of time." After Lenora woke and was dressed, Alois found himself in front of a mansion like building.

The structure itself was a bleak sight, a black iron fence surrounded it. Naveen draped an arm around his mate.

"Ready precious?" He asked kissing Alois softly.

"Not really,but let's get it over with, I don't think Lenora and I can-"

"Master Naveen, Master Alois, how are you?" A tall,suited demon asked with a smile.

"Fine thank you Nova, and yourself?" Naveen replied.

"Better now that you three are visiting. By the devil, lady Lenora has grown since last I saw her."

"Yes, she's been growing too fast if you ask me." Alois said.

"As children tend to do I'm afraid. I've got three of my own, it's both difficult and joyous to watch them grow."

"I didn't know you had children." Alois had been surprised by this.

"oh yes, two girls and a boy. All grown now, but my dear mate is still intent on mothering them. They never are too old to need their mother." Nova shook his head in amusement.

"Well, you're expected of course, come inside please," he leaned in close to them. "The witch wouldn't approve if I kept you long." He whispered.

"Don't worry Nova, I'll tell her it was my fault, she's already going to be angry with me tonight and with any luck she'll never speak to me again." Naveen and Alois followed Nova into the manor.

"Not that it's my business and excuse me for commenting, but it sounds rather serious."

"Truly it is, however it must be done."

"I understand, I wish you the best of luck masters. Though I shall miss you terribly."

"You're always welcome to work for us,we can work something out if it comes to that, Alois could use some help with the house."

"I would be delighted sirs." Nova ushered them into one sitting room where they were met by Naveen's mother. Alois sighed. This would be a very long and painful experience.


	4. Chapter 4

"Naveen, you finally returned I see." Naveen's mother said before focusing her attention on Alois and Lenora.

"Yes, and I must tell you that I'm not at all happy to see you in this moment."He glared at his mother as he stepped forward.

"You brought your...mate I see." Her tone was cold and it hurt Alois deeply.

"That's right Mother, I did and before we leave here today, you will apologize to him for everything." Naveen demanded angrily.

"I've nothing to apologize for, the only good thing that came out of it was your daughter and unfortunately she's part of him and I will have to work twice as hard to-"

"How dare you treat my family so shamefully!" Naveen shouted, Lavinia's eyes widened with shock.

"I am your mother,I gave birth to you, fed you, cared for you and what did you do in return, scream at. If I had my way, you wouldn't have bonded with that thing behind you, he's not a suitable match at all and if you had listened to me in the first place -"

"That's enough, Alois is your son in law, not a thing. As far as caring for me goes, Nova did that or Aunt Ann. Whatever happened between you and I is irrelevant at this moment. The problem at hand is this, You cannot disrespect my mate or my daughter in any way. I am absolutely appalled by the comments you made to him and I'm sure they didn't stop with you holding he would die. I won't have it am I understood?"

"You are my child and I will not stand for such disrespect in my own home!"Lavina stood quickly and made her way toward her son and his family.

"Ever since you brought him to me and said you wanted to bond with him, you have given me nothing but grief and pain."

"You're not a victim Mother and that doesn't work with me. I will hold you accountable for what you say and do. I have never bowed to you the way father has, that's probably why he's not here,he more than likely got tired of your 'poor me, everyone's against me attitude ' Enough is enough and I will not permit won't blame Alois for your problems and until you understand this, I'm afraid I can't be near you." Lavinia narrowed her piercing red eyes at Alois.

"you didn't need a mate and a family at your age Naveen. You were barely sixteen and he isn't far behind. You should be considered with learning your role in our noble family not bonding with something that was meant to be a meal and for another at that. I cherish your daughter, I'm willing to hide the fact that her mother is such a disgraceful creature how -"

"Consider yourself lucky, had you been any other demon but my mother, I wouldn't restrain myself from teaching you about respect." Naveen stared into her eyes.

"Damn our laws, demonlings are not meant to be bonded, you were far too young." She hissed.

"Apologize immediately Mother. He's done nothing wrong. You don't have to like it, but you will show proper respect or so help me you will never see your granddaughter as long as you live old woman."

"How dare you!"

"Oh it's quite easy, if you cannot be civil with her mother, how can I be sure that you will be able to be so in front of her?"

"In all my years,I have never witnessed anything so-"

"The choice is yours mother, apologize now and mean it, or we walk out." Lavina was silent as she weighed her options.

"Very well, I can see that you have your father's stubbornness before I decide, I will get the opinion of our long time servant. Nova, tell me, what do you make of this situation,who is wrong?"

Nova sighed.

"Lady Lavinia, it is my opinion that you are both wrong on some level. I understand that you did not approve this bonding and you felt betrayed by it. Master Naveen is your first born and I can't imagine how painful it is.

on the other hand, I can't say that if my mother had acted as you do to Master Alois, I would confront her as well. You must understand that although you might not always agree with will your children's choices but certain ones are their to make. We might be demons Madam, however we will still protect the ones we love,regardless of who is causing the trouble."

"I see, well then, if this is what you think, you leave me no choice. Alois, please step forward." The blonde demon looked to his mate who took Lenora and gave her to Nova.

"I'm going to stand right here beside my Alois, say what you will but the consequence still stands." He could see the anger taking hold of her.

"Alright, Alois, i-Am sorry for the pain I and my family have caused you. Please accept my apology."

"I know you didn't mean that Mother, try again."

"Naveen, it's okay. You kept your promise to me,she said it. Thank you Lavinia, I accept."Alois said.

"I'm very proud of you Alois, truly." Naveen kissed him softly.

"Nova, since you seem to find them so much better than I, you can leave with them, you no longer work here." Nova smiled.

"excellent, thank you for freeing me from this wretched place. I will no longer need to hear your complaints. It is a relief."

"Is that so, well good luck supporting your...habits and mate on nothing." Naveen chuckled.

"Alois, precious one, what do you think of Nova?"

"I like him, Lenora likes him too and I can tell he works very hard, and I could really use the help. If he's willing to take care of the house and help with Lenora sometimes."

"Nova, my old friend, Alois and I would like to offer you a job and if you accept you can start at your earliest convenience and we can talk about everything else." The butler grinned and bowed.

"My dear masters and mistress, I am proud to accept that offer and if you would allow it, I would like to start tomorrow."

"That sounds perfect. Tomorrow morning, come to our house and Alois and I will explain everything. We can address any concerns you may have then."Naveen took Lenora into his arms.

"Are you planning on allowing me to hold my granddaughter anytime soon, I complied with your request." Naveen reluctantly handed Lenora to Lavina.

"Only for a short time mother, Miss Hannah is expecting us later and cousin Sebastian invited us for tea."

"That only gives me less than ten minutes." Lavinia protested.

"That's right Mother, had you been civil to my precious one, we wouldn't have to have had the conversation about it and you could have had her longer so in the future, I suggest you make an effort." Naveen pulled Alois close. Alois could hardly believe it, not many people who entered his life loved him enough to do such things. Each person seemed to bring empty promises and pain into his life. Naveen was not, nor would he ever be one of them.


	5. Chapter 5

"So then he demanded that Lavinia apologize to me and even though I know she didn't mean it, he did get her to do it. Then as if that wasn't enough, he hired Nova to help me around the house, he starts tomorrow." Alois took a drink from his tea cup.

"Impressive. It's hard to believe that she's related to Ann at all, it's true I never actually met her formally but I've seen her and she seems to be a real-"

"Hello Mommy!" Rachel said joining them suddenly. Alois smirked.

"Your children have perfect timing don't they?"

"Naturally. Hello Rachel, what are you up to?"

"I would like to try the tea daddy brought for you, he said it is new. Can I mommy please?" She pleaded.

"I don't know, I don't know if you're going to like it." Ciel replied.

"I only want to a itsy bitsy teeny tiny little bit mommy please?"

"Just a bit." Ciel leaned forward and poured a small amount into the extra cup.

"Sit down." He told her and waited while his daughter climbed onto the sofa next to him.

"It's a little hot be very careful." He warned handing the cup to her. Her smile widened as she looked to her cousin.

"Alois, look I am a big Rachel now. I am going to have tea with you and mommy!" She cried excitedly. She carefully sipped from her cup.

"It is yummy, can I please have more?" She held out her cup which Ciel filled less than half way.

"They grow so fast don't they?" Alois said thoughtfully."Sometimes I wonder what Lenora will be like when she's Rachel and Vincent's age. Then again, I wouldn't want to rush it, she's my little miracle baby."

"I know all too well how you feel when it comes to wanting her to stay small.. It's strange though, As a human I was so different then when I had Evian, the person I was didn't matter all that much. If you had told me then that I would end up where I am now and that Sebastian and I would have children, I would've called you a loon. But now that my children are here I love them more than I thought I was capable of." Ciel stroked his daughter's hair affectionately as the child grinned.

"Being a mother is one of the best things that's ever happened to me. It's funny how someone so tiny can show you how to love so much. She was worth everything." Alois glanced over at his daughter who slept peacefully in Evian's old bassinet.

"I never could've imagined myself as a mate either, Naveen loves me so much more than I deserve with everything I've done I never thought anyone could feel that way for me. He's wonderful. The fact that he loves Luca as a little brother too is very important to me."

"That's what mates do. Sebastian accepted Lizzy and didn't argue with me about her staying her. He does so much to make sure I'm looked after and happy."

"He even brings you tea when you want it,he takes the time to make it himself I was surprised by that." Alois finished the tea and set his cup down on the cart.

"Part of taking care of me he says, he tells me he enjoys it."

"Ciel, how'd we ever get lucky enough to have all these amazing things?"

"I don't know, but I wouldn't change my life now for anything."

"Me either, I love Naveen and Lenora so very much." Alois sighed contentedly.

"You are a happy Alois?" Rachel asked.

"Very happy princess. " he replied.

"That is good , I like happy things. My mommy is a happy thing to have and my brothers and sisters too and Daddy. Guess what Alois."

"What?" He asked.

"Mommy likes us lots. He likes us so much he had new babies for us." Ciel shook his head.

"That is very nice of mommy right Alois?"

"It sure is. " Alois replied.

"So do you like our babies?" Rachel sipped from the cup once again.

"Yes, they're very nice babies." Rachel grinned showing off her tiny fangs.

"Thank you!' Her happy tone forced Ciel to smile as well.

"Precious one, are you ready?" Naveen asked appearing with Sebastian.

"I suppose so, Hannah won't take well to us being late." Alois stood up and thanked Ciel and Rachel for the small tea then lifted his sleeping daughter from the bassinet and they made their way home.

"How was your visit Alois?" Naveen draped his arm around his arm around Alois.

"It was nice, I told Ciel about what you did with your mother. No one's really done something like that before. "

"That should not have been, you are meant to be loved and cherished. I find it to be a terrible injustice. Never again will you be overlooked or neglected, I'm here now and I will always love my precious Alois and our precious little girl. Such a gift you both are to me." Naveen said. They arrived at Hannah's home and Alois leaned his head onto his mate.

"You're too good for me Naveen."he commented.

"No, if anything you deserve much more. I feel that if you had held out and bit longer you may have-"

"You're everything I want. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you, more than I thought I could love you for loving me as you do." The blonde demon said honestly.

"I couldn't possibly feel any differently about the one who has taken my heart. All I ask is that you promise me that you won't give it back. If I lost you, it would destroy me."

"I'll never leave you, you showed me where I belong and I don't think I could be okay without you." Naveen nuzzled him softly.

"There will never be a day that you won't have me, you will only ever need to call my name and I will be at your aide instantly." Alois smiled and the two turned their attention to the front door just in time for Hannah to open it and greet Aloos warmly.


	6. Chapter 6

Alois sat down on the floor with Lenora, he waited excitedly as the child tried to roll.

"Come on love, you can do it." He encouraged. At her mother's words, the girl seemed to try harder. It wasn't long before she became frustrated and sobbed.

Alois picked her up and held her to his chest.

"We can try again another time, I'm not in a hurry for you to grow anyway. My little miracle mommy and daddy are so proud of you. When daddy comes back we can tell him you did your best." Nova smiled as he listened to the conversation and wasn't at all surprised when the infant began to babble in response to Alois' voice.

"I'm really lucky you know Nova, to have everything I do. I know I say that a lot but it's true. I've never been so happy."

"I'm happy to hear that sir, lady Lenora is a very loving child, you're good with her." The butler replied.

"I really try. Do you think she'll change much when she's older?"

"She'll always love you if that's what you mean. If someone loves you,truly loves you they always will. You are her mother and I see no reason why that would change." Nova said honestly.

"Precious one, I'm home." Naveen called shortly before appearing. In his hands he carried a large bouquet of blue bells. Alois rose to greet his mate repositioning Lenora in his arms as they made their way over.

"Welcome home love, I've missed you." Alois allowed Naveen to embrace him.

"What have you been up to while I was away?" Naveen asked

"Lenora's trying to roll now. I encouraged her but she didn't quite get there. I'm excited for her and sad at the same time. I want her to stay little." The dark haired demon kissed his mate once more.

"Unfortunately I can't do anything about that, it's life precious one. If it bothers you that much, we could always have another baby,Lenora could have someone to play with and you would feel better."

"You're mad, I'm not going through that again. "

"Come now Alois, you you let our daughter be without at least one play mate?"

"She's not, Ciel has children she can play with them."

"You are content with just one?" Alois shot him a look.

"why aren't you?"

"Don't think I'm not grateful for Lenora, I am. I think it would be nice to have a chance to also have a son. What father doesn't hope for a little boy?"

"Then we'll adopt like we planned to before."

"Consider it?"The slightly older demon nuzzled Alois gently.

"I don't think so."

"For me?" Alois smiled as his heart filled with love.

"We'll see I suppose."

"Thank you Alois." Naveen walked with his family over to their butler.

"Nova my friend, will you be so kind as to put these in water for us?" Nova smiled.

"Of course Master Naveen. Anything you like." He said taking the flowers and going about his task to find a vase.

"So, have you heard from Miss Hannah at all today?" Naveen asked lowering himself onto the couch still holding onto Alois.

"She stopped by today, she's bringing Luca over later tonight,he's staying here and she'll get him in the morning."

"You must be looking forward to it, I know what your brother means to you. I also look forward to his and Miss Hannah's visits, they bring you such happiness. That makes me happy, you have such a beautiful smile." Lenora cooed in her mother's arms and turned her attention to her father. Alois gave her to Naveen and the infant rested her head on his chest.

The older demon sighed contentedly.

"I can't begin to tell you of the countless ways you two have touched my heart, sometimes I don't think you realize what you do for me just by being at my side and loving me as you do. I admit there are times that we don't see eye to eye but the affection remains the same. I treasure you both. My life is is so much more than I could ever have imagined. You are absolutely everything to me." Alois leaned into his mate He could stay there forever.

"How did Nova do today?" Naveen asked softly.

"He's very helpful, Thank you. It was really hard to get everything done and-"

"My precious mate, I know you were struggling and I understand, Lenora can be very demanding and sometimes you just need time to yourself when she sleeps, bringing Nova in for you is the very least I can do. Especially after all you do for me each day."

"I don't really -"

"You do more than you realize. Just by coming to me when I need you most, I'm always strong when you're beside me, I asked for a love to rival Cousin Sebastian and Ciel's, you gave me that and more. In moments like this one I know that life is a beautiful thing because you're in it."

"You really know exactly what to say to make me feel special don't you?"

"Each word is true. You and I are two hearts drawn to each other. You are my destiny, I just ask one thing "

"What's that?"

"Love me for the rest of my life, I couldn't go on if you decided otherwise. Before you I believed that there was no special one for me. The night Cousin Sebastian pointed you out to me and encouraged me to speak to you, the moment I saw you my love, my heart told me it was you and now look at us. Two demons who no one ever noticed and we have it all." Alois was about to reply when a knock at the front door interrupted.

"I'll go masters." Nova offered placing the vase on an end table as he passed. Seconds later Alois could hear Luca's excited shouts and the sound of the younger boy running toward them.

"I should go to him." Alois said standing up.

Naveen nodded.

"Of course, we can continue this later." Alois kissed him and and lightly touched Lenora's head before disappearing from view leaving his mate to enjoy the bonding moment with their daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

"Bloody dog's a menace, he not only ate my shoe, tried to tear Lenora's doll to shreds and decided to use the floor as a toilet now he's running around the house crashing into -" Alois sighed heavily as the group heard a loud thud from the hall and the sound of glass breaking.

"That sounded like Mey-Rin mum. That's so funny." Rowan laughed. Alois shook his head.

"And Naveen wants another baby. How am I supposed to manage two small children and a stupid dog?"

"Mommy has lots of babies, a big puppy and lots of happy things."Rachel added with a smile.

"One time the puppy broke the castle!" Evian cried, his siblings nodded in agreement.

"What did your mother do then?"

"Made dad fix it and told puppy no more." The eldest Michaelis son answered.

"That's why Pluto stays outside now." Sebastian added.

"Alois, are you going to have a new baby?"

"No. I offered to let him adopt but I don't think I'll have another." The blonde demon replied to the young princess.

"You do not want to have a tiny baby anymore?" Rachel frowned.

"It's not that exactly, I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Then don't, you thought about it like you promised and if the answer is no then it's no." Ciel told him.

"It doesn't always work that way does it Ciel, you said no more after Evian and we got Rachel and Vincent then you said it again after we welcomed Rowan to our family soon after that Angelina and Kathryn came, I'm seeing a -"

"Shut up Sebastian,if it happens again you know what's going to happen to you." Ciel warned. Alois laughed, Ciel's threat needed no explanation.

"I have the box you asked for sir." Nova said appearing in the room carrying a large box. Sebastian took it from him and thanked the butler.

"We should get going, enjoy your quiet time while it lasts." Ciel said as each of the four eldest Michaelis children gave Alois a hug and said Ciel and his family were gone, Alois sat down in silence. Lenora would be with Hannah until that evening and the blonde demon had no idea what to do with himself without his daughter.

"Pardon me Master Alois, but my day is over unless of course you need anything else." Nova offered.

"Thank you Nova, you did enough for today you're free to go home." Alois told him.

"Thank you Sir, I'll be here first thing in the morning but if you need anything before then, please contact me." Alois nodded and watched his butler exit the house. The room was now quiet and still. The young demon looked around the room. It's brilliantly painted walls were decorated with portraits of his family he smiled at the memories displayed before him. Photos in frames hung along the walls. An image of a newborn Lenora resting in Alois' arms was directly in front of him and was perhaps his favorite one though admittedly he had a difficult time choosing just one.

"Alone at last my precious one. Have you any plans for the day?" Naveen asked leaning against the door frame.

"No, it's very odd not having Lenora home. I don't really know what to do, I miss my baby girl."

"She's just next door, she isn't far from you."

"I know she's not,I just feel like-"Naveen was at his side instantly pulling him from his chair and allowing his mate's arms to be drapped around his neck.

"What are you doing?" He asked in surprise.

"When was the last time you and I had quality time together just the two of us?" Naveen was sure to make eye contact with Alois allowing himself to get lost in his cyan eyes.

"Before Lenora,what did you want to do?" Naveen kissed him softly.

"Dance with me?" He asked as the phonograph began to play a slow melody. Alois moved closer resting his head on his mate's chest.

"You and I should do this more often precious one, I'm sure we can get someone to watch Lenora." Naveen suggested.

"I'd like that, I always did like dancing but it's even better with you."

"Then it's settled, once a week at the very least, you and I will send Lenora to be watched over by our family and we will dance just this way." Alois smiled.

"I think it'd be a great idea except I have a hard time letting her be away from me that lo-" Naveen tilted Aloos' head up gently kissing him again, this time with more passion.

"I won't let you worry about that, just enjoy our time together and know how much I love you."

"I love you too, thank you for all this."

"My precious Alois, if I couldn't express my love for you, I would fail as a mate and I have no intention of letting you down, not ever."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you so much for your comments, it means a lot to know that you enjoy these stories. I hope you will continue to as this story progresses.

"How are you feeling precious one?" Naveen stroked his mate's hair comfortingly. Alois leaned into him.

"A little better." He replied allowing the dark haired demon to embrace him.

"You still seem tired, you should lie down a bit more. You do know how much you mean to me don't you?"Alois nodded.

"Come on, let's get you to bed, I'm going to stay home today and I'll ask Nova to help out a few hours more today, I love you so much." Alois smiled.

"I love you too, I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me today."

"You're a mother,it's a tough job,Lenora needed you all last night and all day yesterday not to mention the one before. Apparently you are the exception to the no need for sleep aspect of being a demon."

"Does that upset you that I sleep and leave you awake, do you want to find someone -" Naveen kissed Alois lovingly.

"No. It makes you more special than the others because I get to lie beside you and see you smile in your sleep. They don't have the opportunity to see such wonderful things."

"What about Lenora, if she needs -"

"She not only has a mother but a father as well. You don't have to do it alone. She's part of both of us,not just your responsibility I asked for her and I want to help care for her."

Alois felt Naveen pick him up and he remained still as he was carried up the steps and laid in bed.

"Rest precious one, I'll take care of our daughter." Alois drifted off and Naveen returned downstairs to talk to the butler. He found Nova in the sitting room dusting.

"Nova, can I have a word please?" Naveen called. The butler stopped and turned to face his employer.

"Absolutely." The older demon said with a smile.

"First, thank you for the excellent service you provide. My Alois and I greatly appreciate it. I'm afraid I must ask a favor, you see my Alois is exhausted and -"

"You need me to stay?" Nova asked.

"Actually yes. If you can. I realize it's a lot to ask but-"

"Master Naveen, I have been with you since you were born, not once have you asked me for something unreasonable or asked too much. I have no plans today I'll stay as long as you like. If I may say so sir, Master Alois seemed a bit more tired than I've known him to be. Perhaps you should consider a visit to the healer."

"You think he's ill?" Naveen asked worriedly.

"I'm no healer but I believe that you may want to know that there could possibly be another explanation for him being this you were out yesterday and lady Lenora was asleep, I noticed that he seemed to be unwell. I questioned but he told me it was nothing. It's not my place to ask anything further. From my own observation I think I have some idea as to why he's feeling this way." Naveen moved closer.

"You think he's pregnant?" Naveen whispered.

"I've had three of my own sir and I have seen it before."

"But my Alois knew when he was pregnant with Lenora, he recognized the feeling."

"There's a reason for that, He said she was the child he thought he lost, it would be a familiar feeling with her, he might not know it now. Please keep in mind that you may be right and I could be wrong. Talk to him about the healer." Naveen nodded.

"I'll do that, thank you. I would love to have another baby however my Alois may not be thrilled by the pregnancy."

"He did say he would think about it correct?"

"True as it may be, if he was unhappy with it I couldn't put him through it again."

"He could have said no, you wouldn't have forced him into it."

"Of course not, I adore my mate." Naveen said honestly.

"I know you do and so does he. Even your daughter senses it." As the two talked downstairs, Alois opened his eyes, he felt a faint pain in his stomach and attempted to make himself more comfortable. When it didn't seem to work , he reached over to the bedside table and picked up the phone. He waited as the ringing began.

"Hello Alois, I am sorry you feel yucky." Evian's voice answered.

"you're really incredible,did you know that?" Alois said though he knew he shouldn't be surprised it was Evian after all.

"Mama says that I am very smart." The boy added .

"He's right you are. Can I talk to your mother please?"

"Yes, he will be here in a minute, I knew you would call for my mama. I am good at knowing things." Alois smiled that was true, Evian knew many things that he couldn't possibly be aware of.

"Yes you are, you have a talent for it I'd say."

"Thank you. Here is mama, I hope you are feeling better soon and you are not very angry at Naveen."

"Angry about what?" Alois asked but the little prince had already put down the phone.

"Hello?" Ciel said seconds later.

"Can I borrow your healer?"

"I suppose so, do you want me to send him to you or would you rather go see him?"

"I think I'd like to visit with him while we're out tomorrow."

"Are you sure you're going to be well enough to come?"

"I'm more tired than anything, I'm thinking I know what it is."

"Sounds like -"

"I know, you would know though. I was going to tell Naveen I thought about it and I don't want to go through it again but - I think it happened anyway."

"Way to put your foot down Alois."

"Shut up Ciel." Alois growled.

"I'll get you an appointment for the afternoon tomorrow if you want."

"I'd appreciate it, thanks."

"I'll bill you." Ciel replied.

"Wouldn't surprise me at all, see you tomorrow morning." The blonde demon hung up and laid back down. He rested his hand on his stomach and sighed. If he was right, this would be a long process.


	9. Chapter 9

"Thank you for inviting me Alois and Luca, I like spending time with you." Victor said with a smile.

"no problem, brother and I like you very much. It's fun to play with you." Luca returned the smile.

"Brother, do you think Hannah misses us?" Luca asked suddenly sounding concerned.

"I'm sure she does." Alois replied pushing the stroller while Lenora babbled happily, clutching her doll. "I told her where we'll be, and she can always come walk with us if she wants to."

"Can we buy her a present while we're here?"

"We'll see. Maybe Ciel would take you to look." Alois was already regretting the decision to leave his bed that morning.

"Why is Ciel going to watch us, don't you want to spend time with us, I didn't see you yesterday at all." Luca complained.

"It's not that at all Luca, I talked about this with you on the phone yesterday. I haven't had much energy lately but you know that you and Hannah can always come over if I can't visit you."

"It makes me feel sad when I don't see you."Luca continued.

"I know, I'm sorry. Maybe we'll stop and get some candy on the way home to make up for yesterday." Alois suggested. Luca shook his head.

"Candy's great, but it's not better than you." Alois sighed heavily and stopped walking.

Luca turned to him as the older boy knelt in front of him.

"You know I love you don't you?" Luca merely nodded looking down at his feet.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I just -Please understand that I didn't skip our visit because I don't want to see you, that's not true. I- Can you two keep a secret?" Luca and Victor nodded

"I didn't come yesterday because I was very tired and I didn't feel well. I'm leaving you two with Ciel because I have to see the healer this afternoon."

"Y-you're ill?" Luca asked as tears filled his eyes.

"I'm not absolutely sure but it's possible that I might have another baby. You can't tell anyone though. Naveen really wants this and if it's just that I'm ill I don't want him to think it's going to happen if it doesn't."

"another baby, but you already have one. I need you too." Luca sobbed.

"You'll have me, I promise. Please don't be this way." Luca didn't respond, he simply turned around and started walking. Victor shook his head.

"I'll talk to him for you, don't be sad Alois, he just misses you a lot."Victor explained.

"I know he does, I miss him too. " They continued on their way until they found Ciel and his family waiting for them.

"Hello, do you feel better Alois?" Rachel asked.

"Not really."

"Oh no, that is not happy, is that why Luca is sad?" Evian patted Rachel's shoulder.

"No sister it is something else" he said.

"Thank you for taking them for a bit, I'll get them after my appointment. Victor,Luca, I'm going now but it won't take long.I'll see you very soon." Victor gave Alois a hug and waved.

"Luca, can I -"

"I hope that healer says you're not ill." Luca said quietly, Alois sighed and left the group without a word.

It was a short walk to the healer's office from where he had dropped off Luca and Victor, upon opening the door, he was immediately greeted by the healer himself.

"Alois, I was surprised by the call I received last night, please follow me." The young demon was led through a long hallway and into an exam room.

In the middle of the space was a bed which he was asked to lie down on. After he climbed onto it, The healer began questioning him.

"So, from my understanding you think you could be pregnant, have you been vomiting at all?"

"No, but it feels like I might sometimes." Alois answered allowing him to press a hand to his head.

"Elevated temperature. Stomach aches?"

"Just very faintly. Right around here." Alois pointed to the center of his abdomen.

"How's your energy level?"

"There's not much of one, I was feeling really drained yesterday."

"Dizziness at all?"

"No."

"Good. Did you rest well yesterday?" The healer asked opening a cabinet drawer and pulling out a stethoscope, thermometer and tongue depressor. He made his way to where his patient rested.

"I want you to open your mouth for me and I'll have a look." Alois looked at him clearly puzzled.

"You never did that with me before, you don't think I'm having a baby do you?"

"Shh, just open up and let me do my job." He said as Alois followed his instructions. He then proceeded to check his temperature and listen to his heart.

"What is it?" The blonde demon asked beginning to sit up only to be pushed back.

"Alois do you have any tenderness in your belly?"

"Some. I put my hand on it this morning and -"

"I'm going to take some blood rest here." the healer turned back to get a syringe and inserted it into Alois' arm.

"I'll be back very shortly. I want you to stay lying down until then." He said leaving Alois alone to wonder what was happening.

"I'm not pregnant after all I suppose, Luca and Hannah are going to be happy. I feel bad for Naveen in a way." He thought to himself. He felt a bit sad himself, he had started to talk himself into hoping he had gotten pregnant again.

"Alois, allow me to apply a small amount of pressure to your abdomen,just relax." The healer had reappeared and made his way to Alois where he reached out and slowly pressed his stomach.

Alois cried out at the sudden eruption of pain." The healer sighed.

"Depending on how you take it, I have some good news and bad news which do you want first?"

"just tell me. "

"The symptoms you described could be illness or something that could require you to remain here. That's the reason for all the good news is you don't have that and that you are in fact carrying a demonling within you. The bad news...you're going to have a bit of a hard time with this one. It's going to be very painful and could potentially be a difficult delivery for you both you have to make a choice. Keep it and torture yourself or save yourself the trouble and try again another time."

"But how can you tell all that now?"

"The symptoms presented themselves earlier than normal and that usually indicates something going on that might be harmful to you or your child. The choice is yours Alois, think about it carefully and when you reach a decision contact me, until then you seem tired. Rest while you can I'll let you out after that."

"Rest, how can I do that after everything you told me?" Alois thought, he would have a lot to think about.


	10. Chapter 10

I can't do that, I'm it's mother, but if the healer's right and it can be all that bad for the baby and me, do I really want it to be hurt by this?" Alois asked from where he lay on Ciel's couch.

"Do you really want my advice?" The dark haired demon put down his book.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't, and then how do I fix things with Luca, he's important to me and I made him feel like -"

"First stop being a loon, second Luca loves you that hasn't changed and it never will, he'll understand. Third, remember who you're talking to you know what I went through for mine. You either want to give that baby a chance to live regardless of how you feel physically or you let it all end before it starts over something that might not even happen and since you brought it up, you already know what you're doing because you don't have the heart to let something hurt your children."

"How can you be so sure, I'm not you Ciel, I'm not that strong."

"You're not exactly weak though are you?"

"I am. The thought that I can lose my little scares me so much."

"Alois you idiot, then why ask me what to do, if you don't want to lose the child then you only have one option. You'll have to deal with it."

"But I don't want it to suffer, it's my baby Ciel if I hurt it by doing this -"

"Baby demons aren't as fragile as baby humans, suppose you decide not to do this, can you live with that thought?"

"No. But I can't live with knowing I could've prevented whatever pain it'll feel. Damn it my life's a mess."Ciel merely sighed.

"On the other hand, I could get through it if it was just me, if the baby's alright and I'm the one who's affected by it instead,he did tell me that it could be either or both of us. I should just do it right, I mean I want the baby and Naveen does too. I don't want to tell him I'm pregnant if I decide -"

"You decided before you saw the healer, you might not have wanted to be pregnant again but you did want a baby you told me that not long ago stop being ridiculous and just tell him, you know you love that baby already, don't pretend you don't."

"I never said that. As a mother yes I want it but-"

"Just stop. So it's going to hurt a bit more, keep this in mind... Will it hurt more if go through with it or if you allow it to be taken?" Alois remained silent for several minutes staring up at the ceiling.

"Know what you're going to do then?" Alois smiled and sat up.

"I think so,yeah."

"Good." Ciel replied shortly. Alois glanced at the clock and stood up.

"Should probably get going, Naveen should be home soon and Hannah's visiting later Luca probably won't-"

"He's your brother, you'll sort it out. My children love each other and sometimes get upset but they always come back 's just how families work and after everything you two do for each other how I doubt it'll go on long." Alois smiled faintly.

"I really hope you're right, I hate it when Luca's sad."

"Of course you do, you're his big brother, you've always looked after him, he knows if he needs you you're going to be there for him. Sometimes a new baby when you're already being shared with so many people is harder to accept, give him time to adjust."

"I'll try that. Thank you again." He said, after collecting Luca and Victor, the journey home seemed longer to Alois,the silence from Luca broke his heart.

"Luca, I know you're not happy with me right now and that's alright, but I'll always love you no matter where I am or how many children I have, they can't replace you in my life. The truth of it is that I need you just as much if not more than you need me. You're that important to me. Please understand that and you can take all the time you want." The younger boy didn't reply. As Alois opened the door to his home and let the younger boys inside, he sighed heavily, he didn't know how he was going to get through all of it.

Once in the living room, he took Lenora out of the stroller allowing her to play on the floor with her toys. Alois laid down on the couch feeling ill.

seconds later the little girl began to sob.

"What's wrong love?" He asked standing up and lifting her into his arms. She rested her head on her mother and became still.

"You want mommy do you, I can't hold you long but you can sit with me if you like." Alois returned to the couch placing his daughter down on the cushion before lying back with his feet up in front of her to prevent her from falling.

Lenora stared at her mother quietly before reaching out and gently rubbing Alois' stomach.

"You know don't you, your little brother or sister is there. Mommy's going to need your help, I'm not going to feel very well for a while, I need you to try to be patient with me and be nice with the baby when it's here. I never want you to think I don't love you just because we're going to add a new baby to our family. I love you just the same as I always have." Lenora continued and soon began to babble happily her eyes fixed on her mother's abdomen. Alois smiled.

"Are you talking to the baby Lenora?"Lenora shrieked with delight as her conversation went on.

"I wish I knew what you're telling him or her. I wonder if the baby's answering you somehow." Lenora allowed herself to gently lie on her side resting her head and one tiny hand on his belly. Alois winced at the pain but couldn't bring himself to remove her,it seemed that Lenora wanted to bond with the unborn demon. Instead, Alois affectionately stroked her hair.

"Be very easy Lenora, if you're still like this I'll let you talk a bit longer." The child giggled and couldn't seem to stop smiling.

"My hope for the two of you is that you always love each other this much. Being the oldest isn't always easy but you'll always have a friend who loves you and is always there to be with you." Luca and Victor watched from where they had been playing.

"Lenora loves the baby already. My big brother used to talk to me when I was not born yet." Victor said. "Think it's very nice to do that."

"I don't know if my brother did, but he always took care of me no matter what." Luca sniffled.

"Then he loves you very much doesn't he?" Victor asked.

"Yes, but he's going to be busy with the baby and I'll miss him even more."

"Maybe you can help him with the new baby like you did with Lenora, you liked that didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. I love Lenora. Brother even put my name in hers!" Both boys smiled now.

"See, that's not going to change, he's a good brother just like Naveen, maybe you should try to see that. Neither of you will be sad then."

"Maybe I can talk to it too!"

"I don't know why he wouldn't let you, it'll be okay Luca. I promise you." Luca nodded and slowly walked up to his brother tugging at his jacket. Alois turned to him.

"Brother, I'm sorry I was mean to you, can we be brothers again please?" Alois smiled.

"We'll always be brothers Luca, even if we get upset at each other but I'm glad you're talking to me again." Luca hugged his older brother.

"Me too, I'll miss you very much but if you want to have a new baby and it makes you happy, it's okay."

"Thank you Luca. I'm not going anywhere, you're just going to have another person to play with that's all and Naveen always makes sure we have time together, that won't change he knows you're important to me just like Victor is to him. He'd never let me be so busy I couldn't spend time with you and Hannah."

"Brother, did you ever talk to me before I was born?" Luca asked curiously.

"All the time. I wanted you Luca. From the time I could talk I told our parents I wanted you. Anytime they would ask me what I wanted, I only ever asked for a brother. Then you were born and I was so happy I can't even begin to tell you."

"You really wanted me that much?" Alois nodded.

"I still do. You're the best little brother in the history of little brothers." Luca's grin widened. He knew he'd been foolish but silently vowed to never make that mistake again, Alois meant too much to him and the pain it had caused his brother had hurt him just as much.


	11. Chapter 11

Naveen returned home shortly after Hannah had come to get Luca. Alois sat on the couch giving his daughter her bottle before she was in bed for the night.

"Hello Precious one, how was your day?"He asked lowering himself down next to his mate.

"Okay I suppose. When Lenora goes to sleep, I have to tell you something."Alois replied leaning his head on Naveen's shoulder.

"is everything alright?"

"Fine, but I'll need your help for a while, do you think you can stay home more often for now?"

"As long as you want Alois,you and Lenora are my priority, I love you both so much."Alois laid Lenora in her cradle and after saying goodnight to his daughter, sat back down with Naveen who put his arms around his mate.

"What do you need to speak to me about?" He asked gently.

"I want to tell you that I thought about it and I think having another baby is a good idea. I like being a mother and I suppose possibly adding a son to our family would be nice." Naveen smiled.

"That's wonderful, my precious mate, you have no idea how much this means to me. " Naveen kissed him lovingly.

"Just understand that whether we have another girl or a boy, I won't do it again."

"Of course, the decision is ultimately yours to make. I will never force you into having children and I will be eternally grateful to you regardless of the gender." Naveen nuzzled Alois softly.

"Good because I'm glad you wouldn't be bothered by it because I can't promise you which you'll get." Alois looked into Naveen's sparkling emerald eyes.

"Naveen?"

"Yes Alois?"

"I'm going to have a baby."Naveen held him tighter.

"Precious one, this is great news. Are you feeling alright, do you need anything,I could -"

"I'm fine." Alois loved Naveen's smile and the feeling of pure joy that the slightly older demon was experiencing was enough for Alois to know he had made the right decision.

"Are you hungry,I haven't been with you for a while,if you think you need to eat something I would of course be sure to give you all you need."

"I'm not really hungry, maybe just a little bit."Naveen quickly retrieved the feeding glass,filled it half way and handed it to his mate.

"If you want more after that, please let me know. I love you so much." Naveen nuzzled Alois affectionately before settling down beside him and waiting for the younger demon to eat. Once the glass was empty, Naveen repositioned himself to allow him mate to lean back comfortably.

"I love you too, you're always good to me."Naveen wrapped his arms around his mate and rested his head on top of Alois' head. The blonde demon closed his eyes. He was trying his best to ignore the discomfort in his stomach. Naveen seemed to know his mate wasn't feeling well.

"May I precious one?"He asked softly. Alois nodded.

Naveen carefully rested his hand on his mate's abdomen and rubbed it lovingly.

"Is that better?"

"Much better."

"Good. You know, if you just tell me when you're not feeling well and say you want me to, I will."

"I know you will, I just don't want you to feel like you always have to be right here to give me tummy rubs all the time. You-"

"Precious, I know I don't have to, I want to, it makes you feel better and I enjoy spending the time with you. You're amazing and I asked you for this child. I want to take care of you and our children, it brings such joy to my life. I couldn't possibly say that enough. There's nothing in the world I wouldn't do for you. I would give you the whole world if only you asked."

"You and our little ones are my world,I've got Luca and Hannah,I don't need to ask for anything more. I'm just glad I have you."

"How did Miss Hannah take it?"

"I haven't talked to her about it yet, Luca didn't like it at first but I think he understands now. For a while he was really upset about it. It hurt me to see that he felt that way, I'm not going to replace him, I tried to -"

"My poor Alois, it sounds like you had a difficult day, I'm sorry. I know that wasn't easy for you. Tomorrow, I'm going to spend the day doing everything I can to make you see how special you are to me. You just tell me what it is you want and you will have it, I swear . Alois smiled.

"You do that all the time, you don't have -" He was cut off by a Naveen kissing him.

"You are very special, and I'll take every opportunity to show you now and forever."

"I still can't believe you -" A knock at the door interrupted them.

"That's probably Hannah." Alois said sitting up.

"I'll get it precious one, you rest." Alois shook his head.

"If this is what I think it is, it's best if you don't, or if you can pick Lenora up she won't-"

"Miss Hannah will do what she sees fit. She will never respect a demon who uses his daughter as a shield. Nor will I ever, I promised the day you and I met that I would be your shield not the other way."

"That was before I ended up pregnant and Hannah started to really hate you."

"True, however I want only for you to be truly happy. Regardless of how Miss Hannah feels about me, you are my mate and I want to make the effort to make amends for whatever it is I did to cause her distress."

"You did it again so I don't think she'll take to you very well at all. I'll talk to her and-"

"We will talk to her. I will take responsibility for our child, just as I did with Lenora. We will stand together as always no matter what." Alois kissed him once more and embraced him briefly.

"Are you ready Precious one?"

"As I'll ever be."The two demons walked to the front door. Alois sighed and looked back to his mate and after receiving a nod, Alois opened the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Alois and Naveen weren't at all surprised to find Hannah and Luca.

"Brother!" Luca cried, clearly he had forgotten his earlier mood, Alois smiled as he embraced his brother.

"Hello Luca, Hannah, will you come sit down for a while?" He asked. Hannah took the invitation and followed Alois and Naveen into the living room where Lenora slept peacefully in her bassinet.

"Is everything alright Hannah?" Alois lowered himself onto the couch next to Naveen.

"Yes, I just- you weren't feeling well the other day and I just wanted to check on you and asked if you feel any better."

"A little bit."

"Only a little, have you considered a visit to the healer?" Alois was glad to see Luca hadn't told her.

"I saw him today actually, while we were out " Hannah bowed her head.

"You decided to keep it from me, why?" Alois looked to Naveen for support.

"It's alright, You should tell your mother, she has a right to know." Naveen encouraged, taking Alois' hand

and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Hannah, I don't want you to get upset when I tell you this. I was going to wait until tomorrow when I brought Lenora to see you,I know how much she means to you."

"Yes, I love my granddaughter very much and my sons."

"You're a great mother and grandmother Hannah, Lenora adores you and so do we. I-"Alois stopped suddenly,a sharp wave of pain traveled through his stomach.

"Precious one, are you alright?"after several minutes the pain subsided.

"Alois?" Hannah sprang from her seat and was at her son's side instantly, Luca didn't move and tears were filling his eyes.

"It's okay, it's stopping." Alois leaned back against Naveen.

"Are you ill, do we need to -"

"No, I'll be fine Hannah, it's just - I'm pregnant and I really need you to not be angry at Naveen for it because I need my mother to be close and I can't have you and Naveen not getting along this time." Hannah surprised Alois when she embraced him carefully and kissed his head.

"My poor boy, you must feel terrible." She said quietly.

"It's not all that bad, I've definitely felt better but I've felt worse." Alois admitted.

Hannah glared at Naveen but it didn't go unnoticed by Alois.

"Hannah, I mean it. If you two can't be nice to each other, if you continue to act this way- it hurts me to say this but if you can't do that for me and I have to deal with that stress and worry about it, I won't have either of you in the room when the baby comes. I'm going to have enough to worry about and honestly I just can't do it. Please don't make me do this alone."

"Of course not. Giving birth isn't something you should be left alone to do, you should have support. As your mother, I want what's best for you and your brother. Tell me, when last I heard you talk about another baby, you didn't want to get pregnant again, did Naveen -"

"No Hannah, he didn't make me do it. I want this baby.

"I know you do, but if he did-"

"He didn't force me. I promise you he didn't."Alois said trying not to sound irritated.

"Alright, as long as you're sure you-" Alois reach out and took her hand, he made it a point to look into her eyes.

"Hannah, I'm sure. I was there after all. I changed my mind, I decided that I wanted to try to give Naveen a son. I think having a little boy would be great. I know you worry about me and I appreciate your concern for me. Naveen isn't like that." Alois said

"I just want you to be safe, with everything in happened in your life and after what happened with you falling in love with Claude,you trusted him so -"

"Naveen can't be compared to Claude. Do you remember how Naveen and I met, Sebastian sent him over. Ciel and I had been best friends for a long time if he wasn't safe, Ciel would have said something before I bonded with Naveen and I would've noticed something by now. I do understand why you worry. I love you Hannah." Alois told her with a reassuring smile.

"I love you too. If you truly do want the child, I will be here for you." She turned to Naveen.

"I suppose this means that you and I have reached a temporary truce. Until the baby is born and my son has fully recovered from the birth, I will attempt to tolerate your existence a bit more. I expect you to continue to look after your responsibilities as father and mate. If I find out that you haven't taken care of your family correctly, don't think I won't come over and straighten you out." She threatened. After a short visit, Luca and Hannah made their way home leaving Alois and Naveen alone once again.

"Where in the devil's name did she get all that, and why precious one did you speak about the arguments between us if it's Miss Hannah that -"

""Because I didn't want her to feel like she was the only thing causing the bickering. You've said things out of frustration too."

"Not in front of her." Naveen replied.

"No, but it was still said. It really does get to me when you two insult each other or don't get along. I love you both so much. This has to stop though. With the new baby and having to look after Lenora, I can't do it I'm sorry. Alois leaned into Naveen suddenly using him as a support as more pain came.

"what's wrong?"Naveen asked holding him tight.

"It hurts." Alois said quietly. Naveen lifted his mate into his arms and carried him over to the couch where he laid him down.

Naveen sat down beside Alois.

"Rest, you've gotten all worked up, it's alright, I'm here. Would you like me to rub your belly until it feels better?" Alois nodded. Naveen would spend the better part of twenty minutes trying to calm Alois, in the end, the healer had been called and Naveen placed Alois in bed. He would be asked to wait in the hall his mind wondering what was happening with his mate. A feeling of dread fell upon his heart. He had seen Alois in this kind of pain before and the end result had nearly torn them apart. He hoped the nagging thought in the back of his mind was wrong, he couldn't watch his Alois suffer that way again. Naveen's own heart would be unable to take the pain but his mate would surely die of a broken heart.


	13. Chapter 13

Naveen sat on the edge of the bed stroking his mate's hair. Alois had been attempting to hold back tears as he lay still.

"It can't happen again, I can't do it. It's just like before." Alois whispered.

"it's not the same precious one, the healer said to be careful and rest, it'll be good for you both. You've been doing so much lately and you need time to relax. I'll take care of things. A little bed rest doesn't mean that something serious is wrong with our child." Naveen comforted.

"What about Lenora, I can't pick her up and hold her until after the baby comes. What if she thinks I stopped loving her or she gets upset and -" Naveen leaned down and kissed Alois' head.

"There's no possible way our daughter could ever think she's not loved. You might not be able to lift her up but I can bring her to you and she can spend the with you that way. Everything will work out. When the healer comes back in a few days, I know he's going to have good news." Alois stared into Naveen's sparkling emerald eyes.

"How can you be so sure Naveen, you're always so confident and you know what to I misc-"

"You won't, I believe you can do this. Like cousin Ciel, I believe that you are stronger than you think you are. It wasn't until he was faced with a choice that he became aware of it. You can get our child through this."

"How do you know I can, if I'm not -"

"Precious one, I'm going to tell you something that unfortunately you haven't heard enough in your life. I believe in you. I believe in your abilities and capabilities as a mother and our daughter and I love you so much,the three of us already love the child growing within you. The baby will be born and everything will be fine. Right now, please try to relax, maybe take a small nap. After you wake up, I'll bring Lenora in and we can all spend time together,would you like that?" Alois nodded.

"Would you like me to rub your tummy, that seems to relax you."

"Only if you want to, Lenora might not sleep long,I'd understand if you wanted time for yourself."

"My darling Alois, this time I spend with you is all I could want,close your eyes and rest."Alois did as he was instructed only briefly aware of his mate affectionately stroking his abdomen before he drifting off to sleep.

Alois found himself in the same dark room where he had linked with Lenora, he listened for a tiny voice to call out to him, but the room remained silent.

"H-Hello?" He said after several minutes, his voice was filled with worry. When he received no reply, his heart sank. Was it possible that the child who had brought him to this place had already left him?

"Is anyone here?" He called again. This time he was surprised by the response.

"Jim Macken, otherwise called Alois Trancy, that's who you are?" The voice wasn't childlike at all. How could it know him?"

"Who are you,what are you doing here?"Alois replied.

"What matters is the life of your child. The infant is having difficulty adjusting to its new needs you." The voice said.

"tell me what it needs, I'll do what I have to."Alois vowed.

"Your pregnancy is going to be very difficult for you both, if you wish for your child to survive, you must think carefully about the question I'm going to ask. "

"Whatever it is, I'll do it, I don't want to lose my little one. Ask whatever you want." Alois was beginning to feel even more uneasy now.

"Then think about this...will you die for it?"


	14. Chapter 14

Alois decided to keep the dream to himself, though he had no time to reply to the voice, he knew the answer he would ultimately give. His family was more important to him than his own life. He knew that it would break Naveen,Hannah and Luca's hearts but if the choice was unavoidable, he wanted the baby to have the opportunity to live.

He also knew that to mention what happened would be to worry his family. If he was to accept this fate, he wanted his last months of life to be spent enjoying the time that remained. He wanted to have the fond memories to take with him, to cherish every moment with his mate and daughter. He would have Luca over as well. He found that the thought didn't frighten him at all. He rested his hand on his stomach.

"It'll be alright, I'm going to look after you,I love you very much little one." He said quietly.

"I know you won't remember me saying it or anything about me at all but I do love you,more than you know. I'm sorry for what I talked to Ciel about. Just so you know, I would never have done it. You're too precious to me, I was afraid that something might happen to you and I didn't want you to be hurt. I wanted what's best for you." He said rubbing his belly gently.

"We need you to be healthy and happy,your daddy and sister love you too, this was your big sister talking to you the other day, I can't help but wonder if you could understand her and if you somehow answered. I hope I get to see you though, I'd like to hold you and give you a hug before then. Will you do that for me?" Alois yawned. It seemed no amount of sleep helped him. Nevertheless, he closed his eyes once again allowing himself to drift into sleep.

When his eyes opened, he was back in the darkness. This time, a child seemed to be crying in the shadows.

"M-Mommy, did you come to me?" The tiny voice called through tears.

"I'm right here little one." Alois called back softly.

"I am happy you came,you are very nice to me."

"Why are you so sad?"

"Because I am not feeling good. It makes me feel better when you talk to me and the other sounds too. I think they are good. I really like the sound that was so happy to tell me happy things. It was nice."

"That was your sister, she seemed so excited to talk to you." Alois smiled at the thought.

"When I am big mommy, can I see what a sister is?"The tiny voice sniffled.

"Yes, you'll see what a father is too, and a grandmother and uncle. You're already loved little one."Alois said.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you have a family that wants to take care of you and give you hugs and kisses. To make you happy and play with you."

"I will play?"

"I hope so, that's what babies are supposed to do when they're old enough."

"Will you play too mommy, will you make me feel better soon?" Alois didn't know what to tell the unborn child. He desperately wanted to say yes but in all honesty had no idea what to do for it.

"I'm going to try. I'll do what I can for you and as long as I can be, I'll be right here for you."

"I like you, you are a good mommy for me. I will like being your baby, I can tell. Do you want to be my mommy?" Alois smiled.

"Yes, very much. I don't suppose you could tell me a little more about yourself could you?"

"oh yes, I can tell you that I am very,very tiny and I do not feeling good and I would like to know what it feels like to be held. I like the happy noises that come when you are not here. One is like you."

"You probably did hear me, I was talking to you a bit ago."

"Are you the noise that wanted to hug me?"

"Yes."

"And wanted me to be happy?"

"that's right,and healthy." Alois confirmed, he loved speaking to his child.

"You told me happy things, I like that. When you are away, can you tell me more happy things and do the happy thing?"

"What happy thing?"Alois tried to think of what the child was asking for.

"Sometimes I can feel something on me. It is warm and nice. But then there is a different thing, it makes me sad because it pushes me. Why is it so mean mommy?"

"Sweetheart, I think you mean when I see the healer, he pressing on my tummy to make sure we're both okay. But when you feel something on you, the nice one, that's probably when your daddy rubs my tummy. It makes me feel better too." Alois explained.

"I like the daddy then, will he do it again?"

"Very soon. He likes to do that, it makes him feel closer to you and I don't feel so worried."

"You worry mommy?"

"A lot sometimes." Alois admitted.

"The poor Mommy, why?"

"Because I want you to be with us and I don't want you to go away. I want you to be born and have a good life

"That is good to do?"

"Yes."

"Will the scary monsters be there too?"

"No. I promise you'll be safe there. I want you to get better so you can come see the outside world.

"I will try to get better for you mommy,will you please get better too?"

"I'll try baby."Alois promised.

"Bye bye then mommy it was happy to see you. Can I call you again?"

"Anytime you like. I love you." The voice giggled.

"I like how it feels to be told that. It makes my heart happy. I am loving you too mommy."Alois woke to a sharp pain in his stomach, he tried to ignore it but it wasn't easing. He was near tears when Naveen entered their sat down on the edge of the bed and carefully began to rub his Mate's belly.

"My precious Alois,what can I do to ease your suffering?" His emerald eyes had lost their sparkle.

"Just stay here with me if you're not busy,maybe bring Lenora in a bit later. At the moment I just need to rest and a tummy rub, those usually help ."

"Then rest, I'll be right here to care for you. Maybe you'll eat too?"

"I'm not going to have a choice. The baby needs it. I feel terrible though."

"I'm sorry precious one. I asked you to become pregnant again,I had no idea it would be difficult for you. You are in so much pain, I never intended to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me at all. It's not something you did,it's normal for it to hurt ,remember when the healer told us that with Lenora?"

"I do. This seems to be worse, are -are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes,I'm really sure. I want our little one very much." He could easily tell Naveen was torn and knew what was coming next. Naveen sighed.

"You know I love you so much,and I love the family you've given me. If you hurt this badly and feel so ill, as much as I want the child you're carrying,I cannot ask you to continue if-"

"You would let me choose something like that?'Alois wasn't really surprised.

"As painful as it would be for me to lose it,I can't allow the love of my life to suffer. If you change your mind about this at anytime, I want you to know that I wouldn't love you any less."

"I'm not going to change my mind, I made the choice to have a new baby and I will. There's nothing for you to feel bad about. You're a lot like Sebastian though aren't you?"

"In some ways I suppose. He and I would never wish to harm our mates or see them in pain. This is the reason Cousin Sebastian also gave Cousin Ciel the choice with each child. He loves him enough to do whatever is best. Likewise, I love you. He knew that you and I would share a love much like theirs, this is why he brought us together. The actions you see from us come from true and endless love. I will never force you to do something you don't want to do especially if it's painful."

"It means a lot to me that you'd be willing to do that for me and it makes me happy to know that you love me so much. I'll admit to you that when Ciel and Sebastian first got together, I was jealous because I wanted someone to love me like that but I didn't think anyone ever could. Thank you for showing me I was wrong. Now I have everything I could want. I never thought I'd have a baby after what happened and then she came back, Lenora's my little miracle and now I get a second miracle, I'm happy Naveen and I can't wait to meet our new little one. " Naveen smiled.

"You are truly a brave demon, many would have refused to allow the unborn child to grow. It's so common place in our world that the healer will bring up the option, do the procedure and the mate would never have known they were to be a father. I might be very young Alois, but I am thankful to you for our children and giving me as much love as you do. Before you, even though I am the nephew of the devil and his queen, no one ever noticed me, and I couldn't believe your kind treated you the same way. It's a terrible injustice. Someone as beautiful and precious as you could be hurt as you were. I just wish I had been the one to find you. To have all that time with you would have been amazing."

"I was so different then. I told you about everything I did." Alois replied.

"Yes you did. I love you just as I did the first time I saw you,regardless of your past, and to be fair,I'm a demon, there's nothing you could have done as a human that could have compared to what we're taught. This I promise you."Naveen leaned over and began nuzzling Alois affectionately.

"I must say it again Alois, you chose me even when I couldn't give you a castle, I could not offer a crown or the adoration of every demon in hell. Cousin Sebastian gave his mate everything. All I could offer you was my heart and my life, you accepted it and I will be forever grateful to you for it. You should have so much more."

"You honestly love me, you love Luca and our children. You even really try to be nice to Hannah. You really did give me everything that matters to me. I love you."

"I love you too, you're nothing short of incredible and I can hardly believe after our time together that I am fortunate enough to hold you in my arms each day and tell everyone you are my mate."


	15. Chapter 15

"Come on Lenora, can you do it for mommy?" Alois watched the young girl struggle to roll. Lenora whimpered, and Alois knew she was getting frustrated.

"It's alright, if you're not ready yet there's nothing wrong with that. You'll do it in your own time."He smiled encouragingly.

"Master Alois, it's wonderful to see you feeling a little better today." Nova gave a short bow.

"I wanted to thank you for the extra help you've given us, I really appreciate you taking the time to stay late." Alois responded.

"Honestly sir, it's no trouble at all. I understand that it can be difficult in situations such as this. My mate also required a bit more help with our youngest. Unfortunately we didn't have the option to find someone willing to lend a hand, I would rather you not go through that and have an easier time than we did. Especially one so young, but I'll say this you're taking it very well and staying strong for your family,it's my hope that all goes well for you and you both continue to improve, you do look less pale."

"Thank you. Everything is going to be fine."

"Of course, there can be no doubt."Nova said before getting to work, Alois turned his attention back to Lenora, his eyes widened in surprise. The young girl had managed to roll onto her back.

"Lenora, you did it, mommy's so proud of you, I can't wait to tell Daddy when he comes back inside. He's going to be so happy!' Alois said excitedly. Lenora shrieked with delight and rolled again this time moving toward her mother . Alois held out his arms.

"Come on, come see me." He invited cheerfully. Lenora grinned and slowly rolled over to him. Alois couldn't stop himself from laughing and soon he was cuddling his daughter.

"You're so adorable,Mommy loves you so much." He told her. Lenora began to babble happily as if trying to have a conversation with Alois,she stared into his eyes.

"Is that right Lenora,what else would you like to tell me?" The invitation to continue always seems to add to her joy. Before she could reply Nero rushed into the room barking loudly and startling the girl,she began to sob. Alois held her close as the demon hound reached them.

"No Nero, go lay down!" He said firmly. The dog ignored the command and touched it's nose to Lenora's hand before playfully nipping her causing her to release an ear shattering scream. Alois grabbed Nero by the back of his neck and raised him to eye level,instantly Nero became still.

"I said go lay down." He lowered the dog back onto the floor and it took a few steps back only to turn and bark once more. Before the blonde demon could do anything,Naveen appeared,Nero ran to him.

Precious one,what's wrong, is Lenora alright,why are you so angry?" Naveen knelt on the floor beside his mate.

"Keep that damn dog away from Lenora. I won't say it again." The angry reply came as a shock to Naveen.

"What happened?" He asked. Alois showed him the red spot on her hand.

"Your stupid dog plays too rough for her and this is your first and only warning,if it happens again- I won't tolerate it Naveen."

"I understand, Daddy's sorry Lenora, Nero didn't mean to be mean but this is something that I can work on fixing." He rubbed his daughter's back.

"Until you 'fix' it, that dog stays outside." Alois said sternly.

"Precious one, I promise you -"

"I don't want to hear it, Lenora's supposed to feel safe in her home and that bloody thing has gone too far. It's going to find itself in a new home if I keeps going."

"He's only a pup Alois, he doesn't understand, if you really-"

"If you're going to side with that monster, I'm sure Hannah would love to have me and the children stay with her." Naveen didn't know what to say, Alois had never done this before, he had only one option.

"I'll set to work on a dog house this evening, I love Nero, that's true but if I lost you and our children,I would never- Precious, please forgive me."

"I can't talk to you right now."Alois said as Lenora started to calm down.

"Fair enough. Come Nero, let's go back outside."He stood up and left without another word.

"It's alright Lenora, Mommy has you, I love you." Lenora settled against her mother and carefully reached out to rest a hand on his stomach.

"Yee" she said.

"Are you trying to say baby?"

"Yee." She repeated She closed her eyes and Alois felt himself being pulled into darkness.

"Mommy, it is me,baby Lenora,can I talk with you?" Alois opened his eyes and found himself in what appeared to be their home.

"What's-"

"Mommy, I am sorry I made you sad. Daddy's puppy made me afraid, I do not want it to go away because daddy will be sad. You take care of me and you made my tiny heart happy. Why do you seem different now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are sleepy a lot and is am afraid when you tell daddy your tummy hurts you. Did I do something bad to hurt you?"

"No sweetheart, you didn't do anything wrong, I'm just not feeling well that's all."

"Is it because of the baby in your tummy?"

"It's not the baby's fault, it's mine. It's probably my fault the baby feels ill too." Alois said sadly.

"you are not right mommy, you are not the reason. The new baby is so sad sometimes because it likes you and you are feeling icky. It does not mean to make your tummy hurt. Can we please keep the baby and play with it?"

"Of course we'll keep it, it's part of our family. I love you two very much."

"We love you too mommy,even though we are tiny. When will you get better mommy, and pick me up and cuddle?"

"I won't be able to pick you up until the baby's born."

"Why?"Lenora asked.

"It could hurt the new baby sweetheart."

"When the baby gets born in the born place, will that make you all better?"

"Lenora -"What could he possibly say to the little girl, if the only way to give the baby a chance was to consider what the voice had said.

"Everything's going to be alright. Did you like talked to the baby?" He asked changing the subject fast.

"yes, I told baby that you are a good mommy and I love you very much and guess what." She said grinning.

"What?"

"Baby talked back, it said it loves you too and it likes me and wants to be with us!"

"That's good, I want the baby to be with us too. You're going to like being a big sister it's a big responsible but it's a lot of fun being the oldest."

"You are a brother to uncle Luca, do you like it?" Alois smiled and held her closer.

"Yes, I've always wanted to have a little brother. I had to look after him when we were little but it was nice to have a friend who loves me as much as your uncle does."

"Mommy,can I look after the baby and be friends with it like you are with uncle Luca, is that a happy thing?"

"That's a very happy thing Lenora, it would make me very happy."

"When can I see it?"

"it'll be a little while,but in the meantime, I don't want you to worry okay?" Alois kissed her head.

"yes mommy, I will do the happy thing for you so you will not be sad. Daddy will be better soon too. It made his so sad that you want to take me away from him." Lenora explained. It wasn't long before Alois could feel a hand on his shoulder.

"Alois, are you two alright?" Naveen asked worriedly sitting next to him. Alois looked down at Lenora who stared sleepily at her father.

"We're fine, She wanted to talk to me. That's all."

"I had no idea you could still communicate with Lenora that way. I am however glad to see you're okay. I would like to apologize for earlier. You and Lenora are so precious to me and I don't want to lose you." Alois leaned into his mate,resting his head on Naveen's chest.

"I just want you to understand that I don't want to take the children from you at all but I also have to keep them safe. Keep that dog away From her and things should be fine."

"Of course Alois, you are a mother before anything else thank you. Are you hungry?"

"A little,Lenora probably wants to eat too. Can you manage?"

"Yes. Nova, my old friend,please bring my Alois his feeding glass and a bottle for Lenora" he said gently.

"Instantly sir." The butler replied exiting the room. Alois laid Lenora back on the blanket

"Do you want to show daddy what you can do now?" With a wide grin, Lenora rolled onto her back.

"excellent Lenora, I am so proud of my little girl."

"I'll have to have Hannah and Luca over to see too and call Ciel and we'll have to show Ann and-" Naveen chuckled. He was happy to hear the excitement in his mate's voice.

"Yes Precious one, we certainly should, but only after you've eaten and had a chance to rest. It's important to me that you get enough rest and feel better. If you feel up to it, perhaps later you and I could have Cousin Sebastian and his family over so that you can share your happiness in person,would you like that?"

"Yes, I know Ciel would understand, he loves watching his children grow..sort of. He always feels a little sad too."

"Of course he does, you do as well I see. There is no shame in missing these things. It's all part of being a mother I'd imagine. Isn't it a wonderful feeling though to see Lenora learn and smile,her shrieks of joy and the laughter fills my heart with so much happiness and I can hardly believe that something like me is given something so incredible. How is it possible?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad we have her and our little one. I love our family." Alois replied. Naveen sighed, he could tell his mate was still irritated with him but trying to let it go. He knew it would take time but Naveen would do anything for his family and eventually Alois would feel better with the help of their daughter.


	16. Chapter 16

Alois laid in bed,he was too tired and ill to move. He groaned softly as the pain in his stomach would be in to check on him soon and Alois would have to call Hannah and invite her over instead of their plan to meet at her house. He could imagine how she would react to his current state and hope she wouldn't blame his mate and start an argument or worse.

At six months pregnant, Alois had been ill off and on and always ended up in bed for a week or so at a time. This left Naveen to care for Lenora alone for the majority of the day until Hannah brought Luca to visit. The younger boy was frightened by his brother's illness and Alois couldn't decide what was worse, Allowing Luca to see him or for Luca's sake telling Hannah not to bring him into the room.

Lenora would also become upset and lie down close to her mother seeking comfort which she was never denied. Alois made it a point to attempt interacting with her as he normally would yet there were days he was unable to. Those days broke his heart.

As if he hadn't been struggling enough, the dream with the strange voice had been begun again,and his children hardly ever linked with him. When he did speak to the unborn child, the baby seemed to be getting sicker and Alois didn't know what to do.

"Mummy!" The small voice called causing Alois to smile despite how he felt.

"Lenora." He called back as the child approached the bed. Alois couldn't believe how quickly she had begun day she was rolling to get where she wanted to be, and the next thing Alois knew, she was pulling herself up and taking little steps.

"Mummy!" The child cried raising her arm to make the grabbing motion to be picked up.

"I'm sorry baby, I can't. Go get Daddy to help you."

"I will help, I promise I'll be very gentle with her."

"I know you will Victor, thank you." Naveen's little brother loved Lenora, he was overjoyed when Lenora started to call for him.

"ER!" Lenora clapped her hands.

"Hello niece Lenora!" He called back with just as much joy. Victor moved closer and hugged her carefully. He lifted her up onto the bed before climbing up beside her. Lenora wasted no time, she immediately crawled to her mother and sat down, her hand resting on Alois' belly.

"Yee!' She exclaimed.

"yes, the baby is still there, but only a little longer." He explained stroking her hair as she began her daily conversation with the infant growing inside her mother.

"I'm sorry you don't feel well Alois, Naveen is worried about you."

"Thank you, I know he is,it can be really difficult to watch someone you love be ill."

"Yes, I love you Alois, you are like a big brother for me too, I hope you feel good again soon."

"Me too. How was your play date with Luca earlier?"

"It was fun, I love Luca too, I hope we can be friends forever."

"So do I. It'll be nice for him to have a friend."

"Yes, friends are very good to have. May I please play with him again soon?'Alois smiled.

"I'm sure you will. Luca loves playing with you."

"Do you like it when I visit too?" Alois smiled.

"yes, we love having you over."

"That makes me happy.I know my mother isn't nice with you and I didn't know if you still liked me"

"Of course I do. You never give me a reason not to."

"It's okay to come see you and Naveen and Lenora and Luca and the baby?"

"As much as you want to." Victor smiled.

"Thank you, that's very nice. I like that. " victor replied.

"ER, Yee!" Lenora said pointing to her mother's stomach.

"Yes, I know about the baby, you're very smart Niece Lenora."

"Looking after the family Victor?" Naveen asked appearing in the doorway.

"I helped Lenora see Alois. I helped." The younger demon stated.

"Thank you." Naveen walked over to the bed and leaned down to kiss Alois.

"Yee!" Lenora cried looking up at her father.

"That's right my little one, that's where the baby lives for now." He turned his attention back to his mate.

"How are you feeling Precious one?" He stroked his mate's blonde hair affectionately.

"Tired mostly. Then you should rest now,the healer will be visiting this evening and if it's alright with you, I'd also like to ask him about you being unable to hold down the feedings for long. It worries me to no end when you get like this.

" I know, I'm sorry, I really try to."

"I know you do, it's not your fault precious, but I do want to make it easier for you to keep it down. You haven't even been asking me for anything like you did with Lenora." Alois covered his face with his hands suddenly feeling tears formed in his eyes.

"Victor,take Lenora and play in the nursery please." Naveen requested , Victor nodded and helped Lenora down, she began to sob and reach for her mother. Naveen walked to the door.

"Mommy just needs to talk to daddy, everything will be alright sweetie." He said before closing the door and lying down close to his mate.

"My beautiful Alois, please tell me what has you so upset." Naveen carefully slipped his arm around Alois pulling him into a hug.

"I just want the baby to be okay." The tearful reply hurt Naveen.

"I know you do, the little one is going to be fine, you're it's mother you'll make sure of it and I will make sure you're alright." Don't worry about anything,we'll get the problem fixed and you both can feel better."

"The baby's barely moved at all and I haven't been able to feed him or her right and we don't even know what to call it or-"

"Shh, it's alright my dear one. I'm right here with you. I always will be no matter what." Naveen soothed.

" I feel like I'm losing our baby and there's nothing I can do to-"

"No Alois, the baby will be fine,we still have time to come up with a name and I know you're both feeling under the weather I'll take care of you and when the healer comes, I'm sure he'll have some advice for us. You will feel better after this visit." Naveen rubbed his mate's stomach for a moment before leaning closer and kissing it softly.

"Tiny one, your mother and I need your help, we need you to get well, we love you so very much. We are waiting just for you."

"If the baby dies- I can't get through it, I'd die too. Why does this keep happening Naveen, why is my little one so ill?"

"I don't know my love, but I do know I'll be right here and I'll hold you as much as you need it." Alois eventually fell asleep and found himself in the darkness.

"Mommy, Mommy, I am afraid!" The child's cries reached Alois ' ears and he turned to see the large shadow standing between himself and where the voice had come from.

"It's alright I'm right here." Alois called.

"Why are you here?" Alois asked the figure.

"Will you die for it?" It replied with the same words as always.

"Why do you -" the shadow stepped closer to the child's voice.

"Mommy, please help me, it is scary!" His child sobbed.

"Leave my baby alone!" Alois yelled.

"Will you die for it?" The voice was becoming irritated and the figure moved faster. The unborn baby screamed in terror.

"Yes!"Alois shouted. "Yes, I would die for my baby." The figure disappeared suddenly and a light filled the room. The sobbing continued,getting closer until something small ran into Alois forcing him backward into an invisible wall.

Alois knelt down and wrapped his arms around the sobbing dark haired child who buried it's face in its mother's chest out of view.

"It's alright now, mommy's got you, nothing will ever hurt you. I love you too much to allow that to happen." He soothed.

"You protected me,you are good. But I do not understand."

"Don't worry about it, everything is going to be okay now." Alois assured his infant. He knew in his heart that the monster would never come again for his child and hoped his answer was enough to ensure the baby's safety and health.


	17. Chapter 17

"Mommy, thank you for making the scary thing go away, I love you lots." The child sobbed finally looking into Alois' eyes.

"Mommy, you have pretty colored eyes just like me!" It cried in surprise.

"You look a lot like your daddy and sister."Alois said smiling.

"Is that good?"

"Yes, your daddy will be very happy."

"Do I make you happy?'

"very happy." Alois kissed the top of the child's head.

"Mommy, I have something to tell you, can I please?"

"Of course you can."

"Well, since that scary monster went away, I am feeling better. I also want to tell you a secret but if you want to tell the daddy it is okay, I will not be sad. Mommy, I would like to come see you and the daddy and the sister soon, I am not big enough right now but I will grow. I have pretty eyes just like you and I am afraid to be all by myself. I like the noises that say good things to me and I like it when you hug me, hugs are warm happy things. I will not be perfect and sometimes I will be sad but I will always know you love me because your happy noise says so. I hope you do not feel unhappy with me when I tell you that I am a tiny baby boy."

"I'm not unhappy at all that's wonderful and your daddy will be so happy."

"Then why do you cry mommy?" The little boy asked with concern.

"I'm just very happy, sometimes you cry when you're very happy." Alois explained.

"You are happy I am a baby boy?"

"yes. Your daddy and I were hoping for a son."

"What is a son?"

"You. A mommy and daddy's baby boy." Alois explained.

"I am a son. It is a good thing to be?"

"Yes." The little boy rested his head on Alois chest and smiled.

"Your happy noise is saying that you love me very much and you want to make me happy and play with me and hug me forever. A mommy's happy noise is a nice thing to hear, does the daddy have one too?"

What do you mean by a happy noise?"

"Mommy's happy noise that tells me happy things is in here, I can hear it sometimes when you are not here, it tells me you want to hold be and make it better. 'I love you little baby ' it says to me. 'I love you and I always will." The infant placed his hand on Alois' chest and the blonde demon understood.

"That's my heart, yes, your daddy has one too."

"Mommy, does the daddy heart say things to you too?"

"I suppose it does, that's why your daddy tells me how precious I am to him."

"I like that word, I do not know what it means,but I like it."

"It means that your daddy loves us so very much."

"The daddy is a very happy thing."

"yes, he's a wonderful daddy." The child yawned in his mother's arms.

"Mommy?" He called sleepily.

"what?"

"I am sleepy, but I like it here with you,will you stay and let me go sleepy with you?" Alois couldn't refuse his unborn baby, he sat down and wrapped his arms around the child,lifting him into his arms holding him as he would a newborn.

"Sleep now love, I've got you." Alois felt his heart melt when his son began sucking his thumb and his cyan eyes began to close.

It was in that moment that he knew if he survived the birth, he would have a close relationship with the boy.

"You're going to be Mummy's little boy aren't you?" Alois whispered,rocking the infant gently.

"I love mommy,I want to be mommy's baby." The child said before drifting off to sleep.

"you're always going to be my baby." Alois kissed his head, he never wanted to put his son down.

"Precious one, please wake up." He heard Naveen call.

"I'm sorry Love, I can't at the moment, our son needs me." Alois smiled at the baby in his arms.

"Mummy?"Alois turned his head to find his daughter beside him. Lenora knelt down close to her mother.

"What are you doing here, how can you even get here?"Alois asked in surprise.

"I talk to you like this in the born place, I have to open the door when I am asleep, but baby already did that so I came to me you. Daddy is worried that you are not waking up from sleepy time. Is that baby?" She looked at the child with a smile.

"Lenora, this is your baby brother."

"I get a brother, I can really have it?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, you can really have a baby brother." Alois confirmed.

"Mummy, you have a baby brother too!"

"That's right,your uncle Luca is my brother."

"Yay for uncle Luca!"

"shh, don't wake the baby."

"I do not mean to mummy." She whispered.

"Hello baby brother, I can see you now and you are a happy thing. I am Lenora, mummy's very first baby.I love you very much."

Naveen led the healer into the room.

"He won't wake up." He said sitting on his side of the bed and taking Alois ' hand.

"remain calm, keep in mind that he is pregnant and he has been linking with the demonling. Your cousin went through something similar. It's very possible that he's bonding with his unborn child. The good news is that even when he's visiting the child, his body is resting. As long as he's not linking nearly constantly, it shouldn't be a concern.I'll begin the examination and go as far as I can with a sleeping patient,I don't think it's wise to wake him,with the problems he's had with being pregnant in the past as well as this time around, he needs the rest."

"They're going to be alright aren't they?"Naveen asked hopefully.

"We have to see, but honestly it's not normally part of the condition to go through such an illness as he gets. Although it's off and on, it can be a sign of trouble. Depending on how it goes the next two months, if he continues to become ill and is unable to eat, I can't allow him to give birth at home."

"Wha-" the healer shook his head.

"I would have to take him to my office,I have a small hospital set up in there. Demons don't usually need to stay in one as humans do, but on the rare occasion -"

"He gave birth to Lenora in our home, surely it can't be that bad."

"He wasn't ill as he is now. If that happens, you cannot be allowed in the room while he's in labor and you will have to wait until the baby comes to see him, if he-"

"You can't ask him to have our baby alone, Miss Hannah and I promised to be there." Naveen protested.

"Illness such as what you described to me is an indication of a difficult delivery, he could need constant medical attention for several days following the birth."

"He needs his family with him."

"Do you not understand that young demons can and have died while having a baby, older demons have a greater chance of survival because their bodies are not as small , if the birth goes well, young demons get through it just fine. There are some however who seem to think they're invincible when it comes to this subject. I shan't mention names but he's married to the king's youngest son-"

"He lived through it, My Alois can't be that ill. He- he simply cannot be." How would he live if his Alois didn't,could he look upon the child that would potentially take his mate, how could he raise it alone?

"Please my precious one, be well enough to bring our child into the world at our home. Only then can I know you will be alright. I should never have asked you to carry a second child for me. Forgive me for putting you through this."


	18. Chapter 18

The only sound in the bedroom was the ticking of the wall clock. Hannah was growing more anxious,sitting at Alois 'side as he slept, glaring at Naveen who had left Lenora in the care of Nova. The child and her mother had yet to wake.

Hannah silently cursed her son in law for Alois' condition, unaware that Naveen was following her lead. Neither demon noticed the large spider perched on the ceiling above the bed, its eyes were fixed on sleeping boy. He too harbored anger toward his former master's mate. His Alois was suffering and it was Naveen's fault.

Claude had made up his mind after hearing the news, if something happened to the boy, he would make sure Naveen followed soon after. He knew Hannah would take the children and raise them well, and of course he would look after them as if they were his own children.

"Miss Hannah?" Naveen called quietly.

"What?" Her tone was less than friendly.

"I know this doesn't change anything about the situation, but I'm sorry for what I've done.I can never regret my family,though it's true that I am young, I recognize this as my fault, I am not naive enough to think otherwise. I will not ask for forgiveness because I simply don't deserve it."

"Well said Naveen, it most certainly is your fault. You forced him into this, you got him pregnant and you are his mate you should have been taking better care of him." She said furiously. "Further more, knowing that he didn't want to carry a second child, you kept encouraging it until he-"

"I asked him to have this baby,that's true. Perhaps he felt as if he had to,I'm not certain but I take full responsibility for what happens. I only ask for his sake, if I am unable to find the strength and will to continue on should things turn for the worst, will you take the children?"

"Coward!" She hissed, her eyes changing instantly. "How dare you, my son is giving you the children you asked for,he's ill because of it and you have the nerve to give up on the little miracles that he's given you?" Hannah reached over and slapped Naveen as hard as she could, her body was shaking with rage.

"My grandchildren will live with me if my son- I will take them, but if it comes to that, you will not be welcome to see them,you will have no contact, no visitation rights you will not so much as look in their direction. I-"

"Hannah, calm down." Claude said appearing before them, he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing here, get out of my house and away from my mate, you vile insect!" Naveen shouted.

"This fighting with each other isn't helping Alois, the more you argue, the more stress he'll feel, I propose we put Alois first." The room was once again silent as Hannah and Naveen nodded.

"We made a promise to him, until the baby comes, we must keep it." Hannah said, taking Alois' hand. She refused to let her son down.

"Oh Mummy, look, I am playing with the new baby brother you gave me!" Lenora grinned as she joined hands with the infant and both children walked around in a circle.

"I see that Lenora, you're being a great big sister!" Alois praised, in the back of his mind, he knew that Naveen and Hannah would worry if he didn't leave soon, but he was sure that he wouldn't have much time to spend after the birth of his son, that this maybe his only chance to see them play together.

"Mommy, the sister is fun, I am so happy!" The little boy giggled.

"Good. Come here you two." The children rushed to him and sat close.

"Yes Mummy?" Lenora asked, still holding her brother's tiny hand.

"I want you both to know how much I love you, and that I want you to always be as close and loving to each other as you are right now. Lenora, you're the baby's first friend and I hope you understand that there's going to be times when you're going to need each other. I want you to have a great relationship which means I want you to always try your best to get along and take care of each other."

"I promise mummy, I will be a good sister, I will not bite baby brother, or scratch him or eat his snacks!" Alois chuckled and embraced the children.

"Good." He said.

"Mommy, the daddy noise wants you to go back again, that makes me feel so sad. Can I please play with the sister and my mommy again soon?"

"Very soon sweetheart. We do have to go though, your daddy and I have a lot to talk about."

"Happy things?" The boy asked.

"Very happy things. I have to tell him you're a little boy and then we have to give you a name." Alois explained.

"A name...yes, I would like one of those please mommy."

"You'll get one, I promise." Alois kissed the infant's head and said goodbye.

Alois opened his eyes to see Hannah, Claude and Naveen sitting around him.

"What's Claude doing here?" He asked sleepily. Naveen sprang up from his seat and was at his mate's side, stroking his hair. Hannah rose to her feet and stood on the other side of him.

"Precious one, you scared the hell right out of me. Please tell me you're alright." Naveen pleaded.

"I guess I am, I'm still not feeling well but you still haven't answered my question and what happened to your face, it's really red." Alois attempted to sit up only for Hannah to stop him.

"You need to rest if you're not well. I want you to-"

"I want answers." He said sternly.

"I heard you were ill and I came to see you,your highness." Claude answered.

"that I believe but Naveen didn't just let you walk in."

"No he didn't, I scurried in as the spider." The former butler admitted. "No one noticed."

"You realize this is my house don't you, you can't just walk- or crawl into it anytime you like."

"I apologize, I just wanted to check on you." Claude bowed his head.

"Did you go near Lenora?"

"No." Claude answered honestly.

"I suppose since I'm ill and carrying a child, I'll let you go this once."

"You are very kind." Alois turned back to his mate.

"Why is your face red like that?"

"My own stupidity precious one, no need for concern." Alois turned to look at his mother.

"What did you do Hannah?"

"Precious one, please,Miss Hannah can't be blamed for my actions. Please focus on getting well so that you and our child can -"

"Hannah, tell me what you did." Alois said sternly. Hannah bowed her head.

"I slapped him, he deserved it. If you had been awake to hear his words-"

"You hit my mate?" He said angrily.

"I did. I was so-"

"I told you what would happen if you two couldn't get along didn't I, I can't - I can't do this anymore. I'm done."

"Alois, my beautiful -"

"Don't start that. Did you hit her too?"

"No, I didn't. However I agree, I deserved it."

"I can't believe this, does it mean nothing to you two that I'm pregnant and I'm having a difficult time, I can't take anymore. Hannah, I love you very much,your my mother but you've crossed a line. Go home, you can call but I can't have you over there until the baby comes. If you want to see Lenora, I'll send her with Nova. I'm sorry but when it's time for me to have this baby, you can't be there." Hannah was shocked at the words coming from her son.

"Alois, my son, I-"

"This is hard enough for me as it is. I wanted to have you there, I need my mother to get me through this but you've taken that away. Go." Hannah felt the tears forming in her eyes and she stood up and left.

"Claude,I have no idea what possessed you to sneak in here, but I don't like it. Stay out of my house and away from my family."

"But your highness, I lo-"

"If you love me, leave and stop sneaking around like that." After the spider demon had gone, Alois glared at Naveen.

"Alois, please let me explain what happened."

"If Hannah hit you and you admitted to me that you provoked her, I can't believe you would do that to me. You're the baby's father, my mate, you know how important it was for me to have you both with me. I'm really disappointed Naveen. When the mother of your children is about to have a baby,you as a father should be there. I shouldn't have to go this alone and now I have to. I won't have you in there if you're going to be this way. I was really counting on you. You can go too."

"Precious, where will I go?"

"Why don't you go stay with your precious dog, you seem to love it more than your family." Tears streamed down his face.

"Alois, I'm sorry."

"Go. I'm not feeling well and this isn't helping." Alois rested his hand on his stomach and closed his eyes.

"What is it?" Naveen asked in alarm.

"I told you, I don't feel well."

"Do you need the healer?"

"I don't know. I just -" he gasped at the pain in his abdomen.

"Alois, my precious one, what-"

"Go call the healer, quickly." Naveen nodded and ran from the room to do as he was told, leaving his pregnant mate alone to handle the situation.


	19. Chapter 19

Naveen sat with his head in his hands, the smell of the strong disinfectant was almost enough to make him ill. Alois had been moved to the hospital just an hour ago and Naveen hadn't been allowed to see him, though the most recent update had revealed his mate to be resting more comfortably.

Naveen hadn't had the chance to tell Hannah anything but he could hear Alois' voice faintly from where he was and he was sure that he was talking to Ciel on the phone.

"Daddy?" Lenora called softly as she and Nova arrived,Naveen attempted to put on a smile for his daughter.

"Hello Lenora, were you good for Nova?"

"Good as gold sir." Nova replied.

"Daddy...mummy?" Lenora looked around curiously for her mother.

"Mummy's in the room right here beside us, it's alright." Naveen soothed.

"Are you alright master?" Nova knelt beside the young demon.

"No. I will never be alright until my Alois and our child are home and well. It's most certainly my fault, if I had just -"

"No sir, it's not. To blame yourself for this situation would be to place stress on the relationship you share with your mate. The only thing you should take responsibility for is to ensure that you strengthen that bond."

"It's my fault, I am the reason he's here, the child growing within his body is mine and it is because of that he now finds himself lying in a bed that isn't his own."

"It will be alright." Nova assured him. He would be there for Naveen and Lenora no matter what the outcome would be.

Alois sighed and hung up the phone. He hated the fact that he was there and had to make the difficult decision but knew it was the best way. He had no idea how he would tell Naveen and Hannah. He leaned back, propping himself up on the pillows and resting his hands on his belly.

"Whatever I say to them, they won't be happy. I'm so sorry little one. I hoped you would be born with better circumstances I wanted better for you." He smiled sadly as he felt a series of taps against his hand.

"My beautiful baby boy,mummy loves you so much. You'll be coming to see us soon, I'll have to think of a good name for you. Maybe Cayden or Alexander, or River. What do you think?" His smile widened when his son seemed to respond.

"Maybe we should give it a bit more thought." He said.

"Alois, how are you feeling?" The healer asked walking inside and approaching the bed.

"I feel okay right now, a little tired, is there a possibility that I could go home soon to be with my daughter?" He replied.

"She's here,your mate and servant are there as well. As far as releasing you is considered, we'll have to see. I'm going to keep you for a while and see what happens, I understand you wanting to go home, but the demonling inside you is affecting your health. If you want to continue to carry it, you have to be very careful. Right now the best thing to do is have you rest quietly for a few days before anything is decided for sure. Do you want me to let them in?" Alois sighed.

"I'll have to see them, I can't just have Lenora here." The healer nodded.

"I'll give you a quick exam and then I'll call them in." Alois hated being examined.

The healer placed his hands on Alois' abdomen and pressed carefully. The child kicked at him causing his mother to wince in pain.

"Try to relax, I'm going to try to listen for the heart beat, you're going to feel a little cold." The healer pulled out the stethoscope and placed it on his patient. After moving it a few times he turned to Alois.

"Would you like to hear your child's heart?"

"Yes." The healer held the piece in place giving Alois the other. Alois smiled at the sound.

"It's very strong." He said.

"Yes, he seems to be very healthy."

"Well, I'll go and get your family now." The healer took the stethoscope and instructed Alois to be still. The blonde demon rubbed his belly.

"You're going to be okay little one, mommy will make sure of it. I'm already proud of you. You'll be here soon enough and I want you to stay healthy. I'll do everything I can to help you,I know you're excited to be born, It's going to be great to have you here. I just hope I get the chance to hold you after you get here,just once to show you how much I love you."


	20. Chapter 20

"Mummy!" Lenora cried as Naveen placed her on the bed with Alois.

"Hello sweetheart."He greeted lovingly as the child climbed over to him and rested her head gently on his belly.

"Yee, I, Yee!" Alois smiled.

"Naveen, did you hear her, she just said hi to the baby, she's so adorable."Alois cooed.

"Yes, I heard precious one. Our Lenora is very sweet. How are you feeling today?" He asked kissing Alois.

"Not good. But I really want to give him a name before he's born, I don't think he'll wait much longer."

"I have the list you asked me to make. I still think Tristan is a good name, I know you don't care much for it. Should we start?"

"Yes. My favorite name is Cayden Alexander. Cayden means companion and fighter, Alexander is defender. I'm not sure why, but I feel like that would fit our son perfectly. Is Tristan your top name?"

"Tristan is high on my list, but I found a few that I like a bit more. I think that naming our son should be your decision ultimately. You did so well with our daughter. I very much like these, Kyan, Cato,Gage,Arius and Cathal."

"That's your list?"

"I have several more but I thought you might -"

"What are they?"

"Romeo, Othello,Iago,Evel,Silas and angus." Alois stared at his mate in silence for a long moment.

"You actually -Sebastian must be so proud of you." He said at last. "I love you Naveen, I really do but I hope you understand that I'm having a baby, not a cow, I don't know -Seriously... And Evel?"

"how do you feel about Raven?"

"that's not a good name for my son."

"I see, so he's our son until I share my name choices with you and then he becomes strictly your son?" Naveen teased.

"If you're try to call him all that, then yes." Naveen smiled.

"I have a confession to make, do you recall your worry when we couldn't agree on a name for Lenora?"

"I thought that meant we wouldn't be able to raiser her like we should because we couldn't find the right sounds so silly now though." Naveen handed the list to Alois.

"Pay close attention to the very top of my list." He said. Alois scanned the page and smiled.

"Cayden Alexander. I didn't tell you about that name. You even put it together."

"I think we can safely say that you and I are on the same page this time. You picked such a beautiful name,precious one, I think we should keep it." Alois' smile widened.

"It must be perfect if we both came up with it. I can't wait to tell him he 'll be so happy."Alois said.

"It's nice to see your smile again precious." Naveen took his hand.

"Is Lenora sleeping better?" Alois asked.

"No, she misses her mother. We manage but we really want you home."

"Hopefully I will be soon, probably not until after Cayden gets here, my poor little girl, did you try cuddling with her?"

"Yes, Miss Hannah comes to check on her as well, she responds the same. We are thought about calling Cousin Ciel, I thought perhaps if she had his children,Luca and Victor with her it may distract her. I'm just afraid it may hurt her."

"Lenora, Mummy's sorry. I love you very much. " Alois said cuddling the child. Lenora snuggled into him.

"Speaking of Miss Hannah, she said she hopes you feel better soon and she loves you. Luca sends his love and wants you to know he misses you very much."

"Poor Luca. I feel bad about not letting him come here but I don't want him to be upset. I can't have Hannah here and it hurts me too."

"I know, this whole thing was my fault. Maybe you shouldn't be so hard on your mother. Let her see you." Naveen suggested.

"I need a break from the fighting between you two. I can't be worried about what you're doing to each other. You're both my family and I just can't do it anymore. This whole thing is- It's ridiculous. You both say you love me,but you keep fighting and arguing. Cayden will be here soon and if I can't have some peace -"

"I understand my love, I do. I regret my part in your suffering. I love you so much. We have reevaluated our actions and Miss Hannah also realizes we need to be civil. We don't want to hurt you."

"I know you don't, but I really need you to know that both of you are. You're my mate Naveen, I need you right now,but I need my mother too. Aside from Hannah, no one but Luca ever cared for me before you. I can't even have you in the same room. I can't have all this happen anymore. As much as I want her to be here." Naveen kissed Alois' head.

"Let me invite her to see you this evening. I'll take Lenora home so she can sleep and Miss Hannah can visit you. We don't have to be in the same room at the same time. You don't have to choose between having your mother and your mate. That's a terrible thing to ask of someone you love, I will never do that to you. I promise." Alois nodded.

"Okay, ask her to come see me. I'll have a talk with her too."

"Good. While we're talking about Miss Hannah, she was so looking forward to being close when our son enters the world. If I promise you I will have little to no interaction with her, please reconsider your decision."

"You really want what's best for me."

"yes. I'll put aside any anger or negativity I feel for her, for your sake."

"You mean it?"

"Of course, your health and happiness are more important to me than an argument with your mother."

"you're the best mate ever."Alois said as Naveen began to nuzzle him softly.

"I can't accept that title, it's yours alone. You are my world Alois, everything I could ever want."

"I'm sorry Naveen, your mate needs to rest, with the demonling so close to being born, he needs all the rest he can get." The healer said."Naveen sighed.

"Come home to us soon precious one, I love you so much." He said kissing Alois once more. He rested his hand on Alois' stomach.

"Cayden, be good to your mother,don't give him a hard time." He said. Lenora whimpered softly as she was picked up by her father.

"Mummy!" She shrieked reaching for him.

"It's okay Lenora, Mommy will see you very soon. I love you." Alois held back the tears, it broke his heart to see his daughter sad. It didn't take long before Alois found himself sitting in front of his son.

"Mommy!" The child shrieked excitedly, he ran into his mother's arms and was immediately cuddled.

"Mommy, I found you, here you are, I waited for you a long time!"

"I know you did baby."Alois replied.

"Yes, and you are here, I want to tell you that I am big enough now, I am big and happy and I am loving you." Alois smiled.

"I have something to tell you too." The infant gasped in surprise.

"Is it happy?"

"Yes, your daddy and I named you today."

"I have never had one of those, what is it, will it be pretty?"

"You're name is Cayden Alexander." The infant's little up instantly.

"I am baby Cayden and I love it, I am so happy I will wiggle!" Cayden announced before wiggling in his mother's arms and causing Alois to laugh.

"You're so funny Cayden."

"Mommy, I am big now, can I come to you very soon?"

"Soon, but I need you to try to wait just a little longer, that way we can be all ready for you."

"I will do it, I will help. I am loving you with my tiny heart Mommy. It is tiny, but it is full of happiness and love for you and 'Nora and daddy. I can not wait to see you the the out there place. I will be the best baby Cayden ever.I will make you happy. You will hold me lots right mommy?"

"That's right. As much as I can. I'll hold you and tell you how much I love you."

"I will stay with you forever mommy, and you will not ever have to be sad. I will not leave you."

"You're so precious."

"Like you mommy!"

"My beautiful baby boy, you're not even born yet and you already make me so happy and proud to be your mother."

"Because I am a wiggly baby Cayden?"

"Because you're here, and even when you were scared before, you were very brave. I want you to always stay the way you are Cayden. Never change who you are for anyone else."

"Can I always be your baby mommy?" Alois gave Cayden a gentle hug.

"Forever and always." He answered, he decided that somehow he would have to find a way to get through this, for his children. They were too small to be without their mother.


End file.
